


The spy and the barista

by CMDAK, Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alan - Freeform, M/M, Q's Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: Bond finds himself homeless for the mission and an unsuspecting barista takes care of him.





	The spy and the barista

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Excuse all the mistakes.

Q didn't even have time to breathe with how busy everything was. Coffee shops during the winter were complete murder for the employees, but at least the tips sort of made up for it - sort of; he still felt the need to quit 25 times per hour.

But he couldn't and the tiny little room in the attic he rented in the house with other six people. He couldn't withhold rent for another day because the landlord was a dick and demanded it up front because of the fried up power outlet. It wasn't even his fault, really.

The bell above the door rang and Q did everything in his power not to groan, saying goodbye to his little break as he dragged himself with a fake smile over the man that busted in. "Hello sir and welcome! May the holidays be as joyful this year as you want them to be and may I bring you something warm to make this day pleasing?" he said the little 'poem' in an over-joyful voice.

The smile died down on his lips when the man looked confusedly around. "Sir, would you like anything?" Q asked. He was really in no mood for another crazy customer. Even tho this one was clean shaven and his clothes were decent.

"Yeah, job would be fine, but I guess that's not on the menu?"

Q glanced around and moved closer to the man. "Meet me in the back in five minutes. I don't have a job, but I can offer you something warm to eat."

The striking blue eyes flashed at him gratefully and the man nodded slowly. "I don't want to cause you trouble. I know how difficult it can be."

"As long as you don't steal anything from there, everything will be okay," Q assured him and gave him a nudge towards the door. "Now go before they think I'm slacking off."

"I'd be beyond grateful for your generosity." The man replied and shuffled outside. He needed to walk round the building to get to the back doors. Q frowned. The man spoke weirdly.

Still, at least he didn't get any dangerous vibes from him and it was that period of the year when helping others was the thing to do - although he did it more to pay it forward as he had too once been in this man's position, although his clothes were more tattered and he was skinnier. "I am taking my lunch," he called and his boss appeared out of nowhere.

"Not with these many people in," the man said. Q gave him a pleading look.

"Can I take ten then?" The man nodded and Q held his grin back. All according to his plan.

He made a fresh mug of tea, the biggest he could find and he also snagged some fresh muffins just out of the oven and sneaked outside. The man he saw was shuffling around looking embarrassed. "Here you go. I know it's not much..." Q extended the steaming cup towards the man.

The man took the cup and the muffin, giving him a thankful smile. "It's more than enough, thank you." He made a muffin disappear before Q could even finish blinking. "I haven't eaten in a day."

"You poor man," Q muttered before he could stop himself. "I'll go bring you a sandwich." His sandwich, but he could pop out to buy something on his actual lunch.

"No, I cannot ask that much of you." The man tried to protest but Q just shook his head.

"It's more than fine." Q smiled at the man. The man only nodded.

"Q, don't tell me you picked up another stray," his friend whined as she intercepted him just as he was about to grab his sandwich. "You can barely feed yourself and an animal-"

"I am not feeding an animal," Q said sheepishly. "Well, at least I hope he isn't one."

"He? So it's a human stray? A homeless man?" The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Q, you cannot do this or tomorrow there will be two of them, and the next day it will be three and so on and so forth."

"He's not like that," Q said quickly, grabbing the woman's hand to keep her from raising her voice. "He doesn't look like an actual homeless person. I think he just lost something yesterday and he's wandering around aimlessly."

"Stop being so naive, Q?" The woman chided him. "People just don't walk around begging for food if they have places to be at. Better go and get rid of him." She chased him away, but Q still managed to get his sandwich when the woman wasn't looking.

"Your little coffee place has nice sandwiches," the man said between large bites, accepting the napkin offered by Q. "I wish I could pay you for it."

"It's my sandwich from home, so don't worry." Q brought his phone out, looking a bit awkward. "Do you have a place to stay for the night? Or do you want me to look for a shelter?"

"No, I can't ask that of you. You've already done so much for me. And I hope you won't be hungry now that I took your lunch." The man looked even guiltier than before.

"That doesn't matter. I'll snag a muffin when I'm working." Q just shook his head again.

The man sighed, scratching his face. "I'll get you in trouble; I get everyone in trouble."

"I am more than capable of doing that in my own." He tapped his phone and then pulled out his notepad and pen. "This is the address of tea shelter that will let you sleep for the night. Also, we might need someone to help with the dishes tomorrow, but I am not promising anything."

"Thank you so very much!" The man took the slip and Q noticed the man's hands were clean and well looked after despite the poor clothing he wore. "And I'll try to wander around tomorrow at..."

"It'll be early in the morning. Around 7." Q replied easily.

"Do you expect me to pay you-"

"No, God, no," Q said quickly, shaking his head. "I am just trying to help you. Pay if forward as it is since a year ago I found my way in a similar place to yours."

"Q! Q, we really need your help in here," his friend called for him, frowning when she popped her head out. "Q, you know what will happen if the boss catches you doing this. Especially if your 'friend' brings more."

The man, Q noticed just now was blonde, shook his head. "I have no friends to bring in. Thank you so very very much." He gave a curt nod and left but not before returning the mug, Q gave him, back.

"Q..."

"Don't start it, Iris."

It took a lot of almost begging to get his boss to agree to hire someone temporarily and off the books. And then Q revealed that he had no idea who the man was, what his name was, how old he was, what he had worked before and so on and so forth.

 "He'll steal," his boss grumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Q washing the dishes even though his shift had long since ended. "He will smell and he will steal and he will make the customers angry."

"He won't," Q promised, although he didn't know why. He knew not to judge a book by its covers, but the man didn't look like someone who would do that. He looked... in need of a helping hand and nothing more. "And if he does any of that, I will cover for everything." His boss snorted, ruffing Q's hair.

"My dear boy, I highly doubt you are doing all this overtime because you have money to waste on some hobo deciding that the newest iPhone needs to be turned into booze money." Q would have argued that the man didn't smell like the type of person who would drink himself into oblivion, but he had smelled a bit like booze. Not day's old booze, but like someone who had just finished drinking some.

But he promised the man and his late mother taught him well to keep his promise, so he continued to scrub the dishes. "Whatever, boy. If he steals, tho...." his boss started.

"I'll cover it all." Q said without the blink.

"Don't be ridiculous. But if he steals even a saucer, I'll call the cops." Q nodded vigorously.

He made his way home close to two in the morning, bothered and somewhat panicked about the feeling of being watched. But nothing bad happened so he made himself a cup of calming tea and forgot about everything as he lost himself in his second job - doing websites for teenagers because companies wanted an actual paper from an university in order to hire him.

Alarm woke Q and he was actually glad he had the late shift tonight and a day off after today was over. It meant he could at least sleep in a bit. Scratching the cat goodbye and inhaling his mug of tea he went towards the tube.

He had hoped that the season would make the ride a bit more pleasant, but he found himself even more mushed up against the side of the subway, getting poked in the back by gift boxes - and really, who rode the subway with those at that hour in the middle of the week? By the time he reached his station, he was sure that he was bruised, he thanked the universe that his glasses was still in one piece, and his arms hurt from clinging very tightly to the sidebar to make sure that he wouldn't forcefully get off at the wrong stop.

"Hey!" The man for before said suddenly, startling him so hard that he jumped a meter behind and bumped into a table. "Careful there."

"Oh hello you..." Q muttered, suddenly embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"James," the man said, holding his hand out to Q. "And you told me to be here at 7 because I might get a job and..." He trailed off and showed Q his mop, looking quite proud of it. Q slapped his forehead.

"Yes, yes, I remember now." He then grabbed on to James' hand and shook it - it was a firm handshake and he was tugged just a bit closer, indicating that James was used to having the higher ground in a conversation. "You can call me Q. Everyone else does."

"Thank you, Q." James smiled. "It really means a lot for me." Q smiled at the man until their boss came.

"Get back to sweeping floors instead of random chit chat!" The man bellowed.

"Yes sir," James almost growled, sending the man a short glare before resuming the sweeping. "I got you a sandwich," he said before Q could walk away. "Not sure it's as good as you make it, but-"

"Oh no, no," Q interrupted him, starting to take his jacket off. "You do not need to pay me for anything. You eat that sandwich and enjoy it."

"Q," the boss sighed, tapping his foot against the ground.

"Right away, boss." He smiled towards James and then quickly made his way in the back room to change.

After he changed, Q stood at the counter and served customer after customer, after customer. It was Thursday and the place was packed as it was on the cheap side in Soho but grasped a decent quality food and coffee.

"Q, when are you having your break?" James suddenly asked.

Q almost dropped the cup he was making. "You are very quiet on your feet, James." He smiled at the customer after they paid and then was presented with a new order from a new one - complicated, of course, because Starbucks had to ruin it for everyone.

James waited for Q to be done with the current customer before winking at the next one and motioning for them to hold while he talked with Q, which the lady was suddenly more than happy to do so, grabbing her friend's hand and giggling.

"I'll be noisier in the future," he promised. "So, your first break?"

"I... I..." Q blushed. He didn't want to admit to a homeless man he was not taking his breaks so he could earn more, not that his boss noticed this. "I can do it now." He blushed again.

He was practically blinded by the other man's smile.

 "I'll wait for you just outside," James said and Q did not mind the somewhat angry cleared throat that got him to pay attention to the client once again.

"I do apologise," he muttered when he was almost done with the client.

He let the part time girl have his place behind the counter while he took his own sandwich and two cups of hastily prepared tea and went outside. James was sitting on the wooden box not far from the back doors and was busy muttering something under his nose. "I can't let him know. I just can't let him know."

Poor man was also slightly unhinged, Q thought to himself as he coughed weakly to get the other's attention. "As you are now working here, the cheapest tea we have is on the house," he explained as he pushed a cup in James' hands. Startled for a moment, James scratched his ear before accepting the mug.

"Thank you."

"So James, tell me a bit more about yourself." Q sat next to him and blew on his tea.

"There is actually nothing to tell." James looked at his mug. "Bad investments led to loans, loans led to financial ruin and loss of home."

Looking down, Q squeezed his shoulder. "Have you been on the streets for long?" James shook his head.

"I slept on the sofa of a friend for a few months, searching for a job and selling what little I had left to try and help them with the bills, but in the end..." He trailed off and shrugged. "Yesterday would have been my first day out there, but you made sure it wasn't."

Q smiled. The man was not some evil homeless who wanted to rob and kill him like his co-worker insinuated. "I'm glad I could help you. It was difficult for me as well and any help can be like the light at the end of the tunnel." Q smiled. "Is the teahouse shelter ok?"

The man hesitated for a moment before smiling. "Yes, perfect." Q frowned, but James spoke up before he could probe him for more information. "Were you homeless at one point? And, of you don't mind me asking, how did it happen if it happened?"

"My parents were poor and we were 3 brothers, Danny and Ben were constantly sick as they tried to help dad in the sea while I, being the youngest, helped mom with the fish they'd catch." Q looked down. He never actually told anyone about it. "And there was a storm once... and they. They drowned. Mom couldn't deal with the loss of them, I guess she never loved me enough to stay. Then I ended up at my aunt who'd often drink and then would beat me." Q frowned. It was so stupid. "I ran away when I was 16. I lived on the streets, I almost..." he shook his head, James didn't need to know he sold himself for food.

Risking, James pulled him into a tight hug. "You're okay now though, right?" He whispered, not breaking the hug. "You don't live on the streets anymore, right? This job is enough to keep you in a warm place?" Q nodded weakly. "I also have a sort of a side job. Something that I picked up when I went back to finish high school and that, alongside this, is enough to live."

"I'm glad then." James smiled at him. "Can I offer a cup of tea after work?" Q smiled.

"I'd be delighted." They finished their tea and went back to sweeping floors and serving their bitchy customers.

 

"We'll close," Q told his boss, the man frowning as he shifted his gaze towards James. "He hasn't stolen anything today."

"But he can do so at night," the man grumbled. "I'm not leaving him alone here with you, Q. You're a twig and he looks like he can sneeze and break you in half."

"What if you give Q a call after we're done?" James interjected quietly. "Besides I'm not one to spit into the bowl I'm eating from."

 The man grumbled again but relented. "Fine, let it be so." The owner still decided to take all the money they had made that day and pulled Q to the side, telling him that he would be looking at the security cameras until they leave for home.

"If there's anything wrong, slap your forehead twice and I will call the cops, okay?" Q chuckled, but nodded and then returned to closing up the little coffee shop. He panned on doing the dishes first, but walked in to find James doing them, or rather, attempting to do them. "Never washed one in your entire life, huh?"

"I must admit that I was well off when the life was decent. There are quite a few things I have to learn now." James tried hard but failed. Q laughed and came to him from behind wound his arms around the man's waist. He felt the man tense but he relaxed after a moment.

"I'll help you. Just ask me anything you want."

"I don't think I should," James muttered, looking at how Q was washing the plate carefully and just enjoying his body heat. "You've helped me so much and asking for more would be quite rude."

Q himself was tense, trying not to take a deeper breath because then he'd brush his chest against James' back and this was already a very bold move. "Nonsense; plus, doing the dishes might keep you here longer, maybe until you find a new job."

"I wish... but I'm not sure anyone would want to hire a broke man who has a degree in history." James laughed nervously. "Well, that's all with the dishes. Now I'll sweep the floors and we're free to go." James shook his hands free of water. Q moved away and watched as the man swept the floors in quick and efficient strikes.

"I'll go make the tea," Q said just as James was about done with the floors. "And, by the way you sweep, you can totally be a professional sweeper," he joked, holding back from smacking his forehead at his own stupid joke.

"I'll add that to my resume," James joked back, leaning against his broom. "Maybe we should have done the dishes afterwards? And I think I should make the tea as I was the one who asked you."

Q stopped and side glanced at him. "Do you know how to make tea?" James opened his mouth and then shut it. "Thought so; you seem more like the coffee type."

"Sometimes it seems you know me more than I know myself now." James put the mop away and joined Q at the lone table by the window. The table had tea and coffee and a few chocolate muffins. "Where did you get them?" James looked at the pastry. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Don't be ridiculous James, they would be thrown out if we wouldn't eat them."

***

A week passed and their boss relaxed quite a bit, trust James more and more but still claiming that he didn't. The other workers, on the other hand, had been completely won over and it was safe to say that Q was almost head over heels for the man, his friends always teasing him when James had his back turned to them.

"I'm sorry but we are closing." Q said loudly over the coffee shop. He noticed James lagging behind with his mopping. "James, what's amiss?" He came closer to the man.

"The shelter...burned down," he said slowly, looking lost as he continued to mop. Q hugged him without thinking.

 "Is everyone safe? Did you lose anything? Were you hurt?"

"From what I've heard, there were only a few people who got burned, but nothing serious." He turned around and hugged Q back, hiding his face in his hair. "I actually carry my clothes around, so I lost nothing but the roof above my head."

"Burned down? How could that be?" Q looked at James. He just now realised they were of similar height just James was more muscular and broad shouldered. James just shrugged in response.

"Someone was probably smoking in bed. I guess today is the day I finally sleep in the streets. My luck is against me, it seems."

"No it isn't," Q said before he could really think. "You can move in with me." His courage slowly died out with each word he said, the last one coming out as more of a whisper than anything. "It's cramped and I don't really have rooms, but I do have a sofa and you can sleep on it. If you fit....You should fit...I think you’d fit," he continued to ramble on, worrying his lower lip and pulling away from James.

"Q, please." James reached out his hand and grasped the younger man's shoulder. "You don't have to help me, I did this to myself."

"But you didn't put your sleeping place on fire." Q looked at him. "I don't even think you're the kind who'd smoke."

 "I don't, but I have nothing to offer in exchange." James looked Q in the eye. "Just my company."

"You don't have to do anything, James. I don't want you to pay me back in any way, do you understand?" Q asked slowly, hands on James' face. "I want you to come live with me until you're back on your feet again."

"I'll try to help you as much as I can." James smirked at him. "Let's finish it all and be on our way." James looked at Q adoringly. "You have no idea, how kind you are." James wanted to say he adored him, but he kept it to himself. He didn't need Q to get scared.

"We'll have to stop by the corner store first so I can get a few extra things to eat," Q said as he busied himself with the dishes. "And a new plate," he added under his breath, more to himself. As he lived by himself and since people knew how he lived, he never had anyone over. Most of his cooking utensils had been birthday gifts, just like his vacuum and microwave - although he did own a stove, so he was confused as to why he got one until he was presented with popcorn and tiny pizzas.

"Do you mean to tell me you only own one plate?" James asked in disbelief. Q suddenly hunched over.

"Yes, as no one ever comes over into that cramped up space I call home. But it's mine and I love it."

"Let me get the food and the plate then." James he offered easily. When Q looked at him confused, he added. "I got paid today."

"No, I couldn't-"

"Q, you got me this job, you made sure that I do not sleep on the street, and you're letting me stay at your place," James interrupted him, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Getting the food and a plate is the least that I can do for you."

Q sighed. "Fine. But I was also thinking of getting cat food as I have a cat." He suddenly looked shocked. "Please, please, please you're not allergic to cats?" He started wringing his hands in worry.

"Q, relax, I'm sure a can of cat food won't leave us hungry." James tried to joke but became serious when he saw worry not leaving Q's jade eyes. "I think 230£ per week is decent pay especially how I barely travel anywhere via tube."

"Fine," Q relented. "But make sure you check the discount bins; they are close to expiration, but still not expired, okay?" James winked.

"I'll get the cheapest food ever, I promise." He squeezed Q's shoulder and then started to look around for his jacket. "Can I have your address?"

When Q rattled the address, James cringed. It was in East London, shady neighbourhood but he guessed it was still better than living on the streets and sleeping in the rain. They dropped by the Tesco but James secretly bought the most pricy cat food they had on offer. Sadly his sneaky plan failed as Q saw him ringing the goods up on the self service machines and started hissing.

"James, this is too pricy, 1.5£ for small can of 80 grams. James, are you even listening?"

James gently shushed him and pushed him towards the door. "Let me worry about this, okay?"

"But James-"

"No, no," he interrupted him, tapping Q's lips with his finger. "You go outside and let me pay for this, okay?" Reluctantly, Q nodded and as soon as James was sure that he was out of his field of vision, he turned towards the cashier. "Okay, all that I just bought? Give me the receipt for it and I'll give whoever buys me the best things that are similar to this and extra 100 pounds if he does it fast."

The man behind the counter hastily called someone over and he had his bags loaded up in less than 10 minutes. While the cashier was ringing them up, James pulled out a burner phone he always had on silent and dialled a number.

"James! Brother! How's the life of a hobo treats you?"

"Alec just yes or no answer, did you put the teahouse on fire?"

"Of course no, do you think me so stupid???"

"I must go." He ended up the call, grabbed the bags, his cheap goods receipt, threw the money on the counter and left in a hurry because he saw Q becoming anxious outside.

"Everything okay," Q asked when James walked outside, glancing over the man's shoulder. "Did you run out of money?" He started to dig through his pockets, startled again when James gently tugged his hand away from his pocket.

"The register broke just as the receipt came out, so they had to redo everything again at a different one," James easily lied, placing his arm around his shoulders. "Now let's go home. I can see you trying to suppress a shiver."

James noticed how thin the coat Q wore was. "Aren't you cold?" He asked slowly as they went into the station and they used their cards to enter.

Q shook his head, not meeting James' eye. "Plus, I usually carry stuff so I don't actually feel the cold and I checked the weather for this week and they said that it is going to get warm." Gently guiding Q inside the packed subway, James put in a corner and then started to act as a shield against the others.

"What I am actually hearing is that yes, you are cold."

"What if I am? It's not that I can afford the down parka while passing Harrods, I could never afford it." Q took James' hand and started dragging him towards the Central line. "Let's try to find a spot before the masses come." James frowned at Q's absolutely shitty tries of changing the subject, but he relented. For now.

The subway hit the brakes suddenly and James quickly pulled Q to his chest and grabbed the side rails, keeping the two of them from falling or getting hit. "One of the many reasons why I hate the tube," James muttered under his breath, hugging Q tighter. "Everything okay?"

He heard Q inhale deeply and whisper. "Yes... I'd used to always trip when I travel alone. Thank you, James." He smiled at the man and James could swear the young man was blushing. James checked over the carriage they were in and saw two seats.

"Let's go over there and sit, it's going to be a long ride."

They ended up holding hands because, tired beyond belief, Q fell asleep. It was a testament to how much he trusted James because normally, he would have soldiered through this need of sleep until he got home, but since he felt safe with the other around, his eyelids closed pretty much instantly. "Q, we're one station away from our stop," James whispered and gently nudged the other.

"5 more minutes." He heard Q mumble.

"Q, we don't have 5 minutes, and I don't want to carry you around, I mean I could but it would be frowned upon, besides, I don't know where you live." James tried to reason with the sleepy man. Q mumbled something again but his eyes opened wide when he saw the train pulling up at their stop.

"Quick James, at this time, usually I’m the only one disembarking." He grabbed James by hand and dragged him outside with much more force that the blonde man thought he had.

James started to laugh when they were safely out of the subway, ruffling Q's hair. "I'll never worry about missing a stop when I am with you."

Embarrassed, Q pushed James away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I hope you didn't forget our food in there."

James raised his left arm and the groceries bags tightly in it. "I wouldn't dare to." Relief flooded Q as there used to be many times when in his rush he forgot his groceries and had to go to sleep hungry.

The walk was a quick one and at first, James thought that Q owned the entire house. And then he was led to the top floor where he was promptly attacked by a cat.

"Darling, James is our new roommate," Q said softly, patting his chest twice and quickly hugging the monstrous fur ball that launched itself at him. "Let's all play nice, okay?"

James looked at the cat and he wasn't a man easily intimidated but this cat, good god this cat looked like it's judging him from under his narrowed eyes.

"I will, if she will." James said hopefully heard the cat hiss.

"It's a he, James, meet Alan my 8 year old cat."

Something told James that he was going to have a really hard time with this Alan creature. "He looks like he has a pedigree, if cats have such things."

Q hummed, rubbing his face against the cat's back. "I found him on the streets and had him checked out. No chips, no nothing, so he was mine." He gently put the cat down and cracked his knuckles. "The bathroom is that door over there. Wash up while I cook-"

"Actually, let me cook."

"But..." Q started but relented when he saw James bravely march to the area which he called kitchen when in truth it was only a kitchenette.

"No arguments, Q." James was already disrobing from his many layers of what Q saw were designer brand clothes.

"Where... Where did you get these? Please, please, please you haven't stolen them?" Q was suddenly overcome with sadness. What if he was wrong about James? What if the man was going to kill him in his sleep?

James looked sad. "These are everything I have left from when I wasn't homeless," he started to explain. "I threw money left and right, especially on clothes and these...these were my lucky ones. I also have one more suit besides the one you saw me the first time we met. I want to wear it when I get a job interview."

Q narrowed his eyes. "And where do you keep it?" He observed the man as he easily unloaded all the products from the shopping bags and was turning around looking for something. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"I keep it at my friend's place. He's the only one who didn't turn his back on me. And as to answer the other question, where's your fridge?" Q blushed a scarlet red.

"There's a common fridge downstairs," he said slowly. "As long as we put stickers on what's ours, everything should still be there tomorrow."

"Should?" James asked, eyebrow arched.

Q shrugged. "Every now and then, some ingredients might go missing."

"I'll try to make something from the fresh ingredients then and keep all the others about the flat, then." James said slowly. He was getting worried for Q, no one should live like he did but it also didn't look like he's been complaining about. "What would you like for dinner?" James asked as he took out the can with cat food out.

"I usually have instant soup--"

James pushed him towards the sitting area. "Why don't I surprise you?"

"Well, it would be a shame to waste all that you bought," Q said slowly.

"Well, go and change to your home clothes and wash up while I prepare dinner." James busied himself with pulling out pasta, salmon and cream from the bags as well. He wanted to prepare Q something tasty as a thanks for letting him stay in his own space. Around half an hour later Q returned from what James guessed was a bathroom as his hair was wet and he was busy towelling it dry.

"Oh god it smells divine." The young man breathed.

James pulled the chair for Q to sit and put a napkin on his lap. "Cooking was one of my hobbies. I do hope I live up to your expectations." He watched Q devour his first plate and served him another one, perhaps watching him lick his fingers with a bit too much intensity.

"You are the best, James," Q murmured, eyes closed. "I want more."

"I've been told that tomorrow both of us have a day off, how about we leave left overs for tomorrow and I serve you a dessert?" James finished his own plate and looked at Q expectantly.

"Oh and what would that be?"

Grinning, James held his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes." Q sat back a bit and arched his eyebrow. "Well, it won't be a surprise if you see it coming, now would you?" Q thought for a moment and closed his eyes, puckering a bit his lips. But instead of a pair of lips, he heard a small clank.

"Chocolate cake!" James announced.

"And here I was hoping for something else." Q pouted. James laughed.

 "Not yet, Q. I wouldn't dare." He pushed the plate towards Q. "Eat up!"

Q ate just half of the cake in under a minute and then pushed the rest towards James. "You should taste your dessert." He was making a face that gave James the impression that there was no real way out of it. And then an idea struck him when he saw the bit of chocolate mousse Q had on his cheek.

"Just a bit," James murmured and very carefully ran his finger over the dirty cheek, making a show out of cleaning it. "Delicious."

Q blushed again. "Let me show you the sofa. I'll bring blanket and put it on, so it'd be softer." He stood up and outright ran from the kitchen leaving James confused and alone with half eaten dessert.

Q, for his part, tried to think of the most boring thing in the universe so that he may take control over himself again. A cold shower would have been easy but also out of the question as it would have been a dead giveaway and he didn't want James to feel awkward. "My bedroom is right behind that sheet over there," he said without thinking. "Just in case you need anything."

He fiddled with the blanket before he pulled it over the sofa and patted it. "Let me get the pillow and the blanket. Shower is out of the flat, to the left and down the corridor. Don't worry, I'm the only person living here." Q looked down at himself.

Too much was too much and James walked over to him, carefully cupping his chin. "This might get me kicked out, but I don't care," he whispered, smiling to himself when he saw Q close his eyes and licking his lips. But James managed to suppress his need to go for the lips and then have him on the sofa until he forgot about the world and did not question why he was suddenly in a mansion and simply pecked his forehead. "This is just until you're sure."

Q groaned. "Why must you tease me so, James, even if I want you." The blonde rested his forehead against the brown haired man.

"Because I want to be at least friends with you and not just a one night stand where we have to be awkward around each other at work."

"But I thought we were friends," Q grumbled, pouting playfully.

"We are, we are, but I want to be sure we work together." He just wanted to be sure that he'd stick next to Q as long as possible, afraid that everything will suddenly end as many of his relationships had done in the past.

"Do you... do you want to be more than friends? I wouldn't mind." Q looked at him hopelessly. James gently pushed Q into his bedroom and stayed behind it. "I do, Q but all in due time."

Q sighed, pulling out his pyjamas. "I won't kick you out of you say no, you know." "I do. But I wouldn't want to ruin what could be." James clicked his tongue. "I used to be a playboy and the most anyone lasted was a month. She said that I am too selfish. I want to see if you'll find me that."

"As far as I've seen you're anything but selfish." Q emerged from his side of the sheet. "I'll try to placate Alan when you shower." Q pushed something into his arms. "A shirt and clean underwear for you to sleep in."

As if on cue, Alan bumped into his leg, mewing loudly. "Maybe if you tell him I got him the fancy food he does not deserve?" He asked as he glared at the cat, holding on tightly to his sleepwear. "And thank you; I'm putting you out more than I should."

Q smiled, patting the side of his bed for Alan to jump on - James had ALMOST taken a step forward. "He'll warm up to you soon enough, don't worry. And you aren't putting anyone out, but I'd suggest you go take that shower before ‘before the hot water stops being hot.’"

"I'm going now. Is there a chair I can fold my clothes on?" James asked.

"Just put it on the coffee table. I'm not using it anyway. I just warn you, Alan sheds. I think he wants to have a twin of his own colouring so any black clothes might become grey and I'm sorry about that." Q hugged the monstrous cat close and nuzzled it's neck.

James nodded and started meticulously remove his clothes, carefully folding them so there wouldn't be any wrinkles. Q stared for just a moment before he got up and started to undress himself.

"In case it gets colder later on, you can use the drape to keep yourself warm as it does double as that."

"What about you?" James asked, not taking his eyes away from the Q outline that was shedding clothes.

"Alan will keep me warm as will my laptop. It's a really old model that gets really hot, so I keep it by my feet." James glanced at the electric heater.

"What about that?"

"Broke, " Q said simply. "I'll fix it in about 2 paychecks."

"But Q, aren't you cold?" James pressed on.

"Don't worry, I spent 5 years here, I've got immunity towards cold." Q flexed his arm and James gave a throaty laugh.

 "Whatever you say, Q, whatever you say. Thank you again, Q, for anything." He muttered as he settled on the sofa that was surprisingly very comfortable.

He fell asleep to the sound of Q typing and woke up once during the night because Alan decided to use him as a bridge to wherever he was going. He woke up again when a shivering Q was using the drapes to cover him, quickly grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I'm warm," he mumbled. "You take it." he advised and put Q's cold hand against his neck to show him how warm he was.

"Can I take you to bed insssstead?" The clattering of Q's teeth had James worried.

"Come on, let's go, my sleepy Q." he gently guided the freezing man to his bed and frowned when he saw that the man only had a thin duvet on. "Q, why did you give all the blankets to me instead of keeping some for yourself?"

"Guest first, host later." He heard Q murmur.

"You need to be a bit more selfish," James gently scolded him after recovering all the blankets he had, flinching when he felt the cold legs be pressed up against his own. "You'll catch a cold like this."

"I'm immune to cold," Q insisted, pushing up against James even more and nuzzling his neck without realizing it as James was rubbing his back in an attempt to get him warm.

James smiled and continued to caress Q until the man fell asleep.

 ***

 Q woke up with a jolt. He was unusually warm and weirdly his pillow was too hard, not that he had them very soft, but this was even too hard.

"Day off," a whispered grumble came from right next his ear, a strong arm wrapping itself around his middle just as he was about to jump out from the bed. "You were cold as ice and asked that I be your blanket."

"That cannot be. I'd never... I'd never ask anyone to bed me in order to get warm."

"Q, you were freezing. And your feet are still freezing. Let me make you a cup of tea?" James offered lazily stretching himself.

Realizing that he was still sort of rubbing against the warm man, Q stilled and turned red. "I really should go and look for some socks."

"Or," James started to whisper in his ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "you can stay here and let me bring you something warm and then we can both be lazy."

Q blushed again and the nodded reluctantly.

"I'll be right back." James slowly untangled himself from Q's hold and stood up, still in his underwear he stretched his arms above his head and exhaled. Q got a full frontal view of James abs and chest.

"Oh God," he muttered and buried his head under the pillow, curling in on himself. He was going to die; James was going to kill him with his hotness and kindness and-

"Everything okay?" James asked, gently caressing the top of his head.

"Yes, yes. The light is too strong, that's all," Q lied.

"Your drapes are too thin." James remarked and then went out to the kitchenette.

"Yes, as almost everything in this flat." Q muttered quietly. He closed his eyes and listened to James puttering about in the kitchen. It seemed he was talking to Alan.

"No, you furry beast, you had your fill this morning, oh lord how does Q feed you. You're so fat. Stop biting my leg, you animal." Q giggled. It seemed that Alan had a liking for the blonde.

"Q, your cat is trying to eat me," James called from the kitchen and if the noise was any indication, he was hopping back towards him. "I can make you a very nice fur coat out of him."

"You wouldn’t," Q shot up, rushing to detach his beloved from the leg of his...friend.

"Well, if it would provide you with more heat, then maybe..." James smirked as he put the cups of tea and coffee on a very wonky night table next to Q's head.

He just now noticed Q had dragged the monstrous beast under the blanket as well. The white furry head was barely poking from under the covers and was watching James judgingly.

"Why does it look like as if he's judging me?" Q scratched the cat under its chin and whispered. "Alan judges everyone who's strangers to him and I."

James looked strange for a moment, a mix of panicked and afraid before he grinned. "Well, then I propose that we get to know each other even better." He then slid back under the sheets and pulled Q to his chest, sure that the cat wouldn’t dare to try and hurt him with his dear master so close. He heard a hiss and an angry meow but his hands were intact and Q was snuggling back into his arms.

"This feels like heaven." He heard Q mutter.

"So tell me about this house. Why are the no other people?"

Q snorted. "Imagine that this room is the best one."

"It's...quaint," James said slowly. "Can I look in the other rooms?" Q shrugged.

"If you can pick locks. But the basement location is a bit full of giant spiders and maybe even rats."

"Well, then we can check them out later. And I guess rats are the dead giveaway why there are no other inhabitants." Q just nodded and closed his eyes. He felt so calm with James next to him and he didn't even care if he was murdered in his sleep for his poor excuse of a laptop James undoubtedly has seen lying about.

"Your tea is getting cold," James whispered in his ear, tip of nose brushing against it. "And I saw you eyeing your laptop; do you want me to bring it to you?"

Q shook his head, almost asleep. "The customers can wait."

Dread filed James when he thought about what kind of customers Q could have this Saturday morning.

"What customers, Q?" He asked the almost catatonic man.

"Programming. Websites... for kids..." Q whispered before he fell asleep completely.

Careful not to wake Q - or give the cat any reason to do that - James pulled out his phone and outright ignored the messages he had in favour of sending one.

 _‘I need to find a way to get him a new heater, a new bed, a new fridge and new drapes and new clothes.’_ A few seconds later, he got the joke reply from Alec.

_‘You've played a hobo for so long that you forgot to use your credit cards?’_

_'I'm still undercover, you twat. Get it done. Even better buy the whole house under my be and the supervisor. I need to stay another week or so.'_ James typed back.

 _'Had he gotten under your skin, Bond?'_ Alec ended the message with a frowny emoji.

James thought that Q had gotten in his heart, smiling soft as he looked at the sleeping man - his lips were slightly parted but he wasn't drooling or snoring; the blood cat, on the other hand, was.

_'I want him to have the heater and fridge right away. Invent a contest and make him win.’_

_'You at least could type faster, Bond. I'm pulling in many favours to make him a winner in the contest he didn't participate'_ he could actually hear Alec hissing at him.

 _'Not really,'_ James replied, looking at Q again, just loving the way he snuggled up against him in his sleep. _'I might wake Q up.'_

 _'I thought you didn't pay for sex. Just how good or poor this one is?’_ If Alec were in front of him, James would have strangled him.

_'He's very kind. And I'm not paying for sex, he invited me to his home when the shelter burned down.'_

Alec sent him a skull emoji. _'So you'll do it or not?'_

 _'I'm already doing it, you eternal pain in the ass.'_ The phone buzzed just as James was putting it back in his hiding place.

 _'Pics?'_ James sighed.

 _'No.'_ He ignored the following phone buzzes, shifting to rest his chin on top of Q's head and closed his eyes.

It seems he just closed his eyes for a second and another moment later he was jolted awake by the other inhabitant of the bed jumping up and bolting out of the bed. "Q? What's wrong?"

"I won," Q muttered, face breaking into a huge grin as he flung himself at James, hugging him and jumping up and down. "I won, I won!" James wasted no time hugging Q back, hiding his grin in the man's hair.

 "Congratulations. What did you win?"

"Apparently, it is..." Q checked his old mobile phone. "It's weird, they said I won a heater and a fridge and some money when I'm sure I read it that the grand prize is a laptop." Q looked down suddenly. "Oh well, but I can sell them and get a better second hand then." He grinned at James.

James almost groaned. "Or, keep them and sign up for the next contest? Or wait a bit? Maybe they had issues with the prizes?" He tried, resting his head on Q's shoulder.

Q frowned, playing a little with his phone. "Well... Since we both lie here... I can't force you to get a cold..." He trailed off and James felt horrible. "I'll sneak over to the bathroom."

Q untangled himself from James and smiled at him. "Feel free." He curled on his side and continued to browse his phone. James sneakily snagged his phone and went out of the tiny flat to look for the bathroom. As soon as he closed the doors he dialled Alec's number.

"You may build me a statue of gold and send me--" Alec started but James wasted no time interrupting him.

"You cheated him out of a laptop," he said exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That contest had a laptop as its first prize."

"Eh?" Alec clicked his tongue. "Actually, I saved him from a scam. They had many boffins work for them for free under the guise of this contest."

"Oh.... well, I want you to buy this house and start renovating it before it collapses. And try to at least pretend you're slow on delivering things. Must go now." James hung up, washed his face and returned to the flat. He quickly hid the phone in his coat and went to find Q whom he heard muttering on his phone.

"Everything okay?" James asked after Q had put his phone away.

Q furrowed his brows. "I talked with a friend about this contest and he was under the impression that another friend of ours found out it was a scam."

"Well, you can give them a burner phone number and ask them to call you then and if they are ready to deliver." James came closer to Q and hugged the man. "Let's go to bed and sleep some more." He started tugging the young man towards the bedroom.

Q easily allowed himself to be guided towards the bed, but it was obvious that he was in deep thought. "I should take a few extra projects that I know I'll get paid for," he muttered just as James had found a way to cuddle in bed with him without being obvious.

"Day off, Q," James reminded him, mentally kicking both himself and Alec for worrying Q this much. "And we're two now; I'll get a better job, I promise, and I'll help with everything."

Q muttered something under his nose and James leaned in to listen to him speak. "... and you'll just move out and forget about me..."

"Q, you gave me a place to stay when I'm at my lowest, don't think I'll be so petty and will easily forget this." He hugged the man tightly now, in plain sight and quite obviously.

"You don't have to stay here out of all places if you get your life back, James," Q continued to mumble although he clung on to him like he was afraid that he'd get up and walk away right then. "If we can still meet for a cup of tea every now and then, I'll be happy."

"Q, if I find a better place that I can afford, you are coming with me." He would have, in fact, leave this frozen level of hell right then and there, with Q tucked under his arm - but Q would most likely accuse him of kidnapping him and hate him forever if he thought he was being mocked.

He heard Q mumble something else and the man was asleep then, dead to this world. James slowly untangled himself from the octopus man, went to the living room and after fishing his phone out again, typed a quick message.

 _'Be sure the renovation includes heated floors, this place is freezing.’_ He hit sent before hiding it and dashing back to the man in the bed.

Q seemed to be sleeping a lot, so James wondered just how much the man spent working on his laptop after finishing at the coffee house. He dared to run the back of his hand down Q's face, smiling when the other sighed and smiled, pulling closer to him. "I want to shower you in the best of the best."

Q continued to sleep on and when James finally felt the antsy feeling crawling up his arm he decided it was time he got up and made them some lunch. He covered the thin man, who shivered when James left the bed, he covered the man with all the duvets they had and went to make them something to eat.

Q wake up to his stomach growling and Alan meowing like the end was there. "You have your own food," James was saying in a hushed voice but Alan hissed at him. "So help me God, I will --"

Q giggled quietly and continued to listen to James bicker with the cat. "Ow ow ow... you bloody shedding cat. How did Q manage to live with you for such a long time? You're a menace! Here have this and let me work my magic in peace!"

"Alan, come here!" Q finally managed to put James out of this misery.

Alan let out a very loud meow before running towards Q and James popped his head in the supposed room not a second later. "I did nothing to him to cause him to make that noise! He's acting; I know it sounds crazy, but your cat can--"

Q rested his finger against James' mouth, smiling. "I know, don't worry. He still needs to get used to you, but oh, what is that nice smell?"

"Oh..." James scratched the back of his head. "It's a lasagne recipe me ma used to make. I hope you'll like it." Q smiled and glued himself to James back when the man turned back to the stove to stir the sauce.

"You're so warm I can't get enough of you!"

A small smile appeared on James' face, heart skipping a bit, stomach acting as if he had been punched but not really. So this was how it felt being in love, hm? This warmness even when they were a wall away from living in a cardboard box?

"I like this," he muttered and took the pot off the oven - that only had one working eye - and turned in Q's arms to face. "I would very much like to kiss you now."

"Then kiss me." Q whispered as if afraid to break the silence. James was still holding the pot but he leaned in and gave Q a gentle peck on the lips. It took just a moment it seemed but when James opened his eyes he saw that Q's eyes were closed and were fluttering open just as his did. The jade green eyes crinkled with smile and happiness. "That was..." Q liked his lips. "Perfect."

James leaned forward and gave him another peck. "I agree. So, so perfect." He wanted to kiss him deeply but he was sabotaged by both the furry demon pushing himself between their legs and the sauce that started to boil. "I'll kiss you after I feed you."

"I hope it will be a serious kiss." Q teased.

"Oh yes, it will definitely be that." James grinned in reply. "Let me just put this over the pasta and shove it into the oven." Q untangled himself and sat on the hard plastic chair at the table and watched the man work. It was so bizarre Q was thinking he'll wake up soon cold and alone, only with Alan for company. Not that he didn't love his cat but sometimes he missed human contact.

He was startled when he felt someone gently tapping his forehead. "You're lost in serious thoughts and they can't be good because you looked terrified," he muttered, brushing his lips against his forehead.

"It all just feels surreal. I either keep waiting to wake up or for you to murder me in my sleep." Q whispered in reply. "I've never had anyone who'd make me dinner and lunch and breakfast and wouldn't ask to be paid in advance." Q blushed again and closed in on himself more. "I'm sorry, you probably think me stupid."

Carefully running the back of his palm down Q's face, James pecked those red lips again. "I think you the most under-appreciated person in the world, darling." He brushed his lips against Q's again then, tilting his head back slightly and slipped his tongue in his mouth, closing his eyes. Morning breath didn't matter and he tasted stale tea and his own cooking, maybe even happiness when Q's tongue brushed against his and he was hugged tighter.

"Thank you, James. For everything." Q whispered into the blonde's ear quietly, his breath actually giving James goose bumps.

"I wish I could give you world. All of it but for now, dessert?" James moved to a side and Q saw two pieces of cake in small plates he never knew he had.

Q moved to hug James again, squeezing him tight. "Thank you James, but you are spoiling me. And we have to be really careful with these delicious treats because the coffee house doesn't offer dental inssurance." He kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "I'll take just a small bite and save the rest for tomorrow."

"I'm sure you can eat it today." James insisted. Q just sighed and accepted the plate. And when he took first bite, James understood that the young man had incurable sweet tooth to which he rarely succumbed.

Q licked the spoon clean and smiled at his roommate. "It was delicious."

James pushed his plate towards Q. "Too sweet for me," he lied. "You should eat it so we don't waste anything." Q hesitated only for a moment before giving in, his phone buzzing the second he was done licking the spoon. "Hm, a new owner," he murmured.

James looked concerned at him but a moment or so he remembered telling Alec to buy the house so he relaxed. "Is it bad?" He asked instead.

"Well, it depends on what he'll want to do with this house." Q replied.

Wrapping himself around Q, James placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "Given the nothing the one before did, I am sure this one can't be worse." Q hummed, playing a little with his phone.

While not actually liking where he lived or the fact that the former owner did nothing, it so meant that the rent was guaranteed to remain low. Now, however... "I hope he won't decide go tear it down."

There was another ping and the frown on Q's forehead suddenly was as deep as Mariana Trench. "Fuck!" James suddenly was almost hugging himself as Q extracted himself and was already pacing in the tiny kitchenette.

"What's wrong, Q?" James was sure not to tell Alec of taking any drastic measures before they discussed it.

"He wants to meet, Mr. Alec Trevelyan."

"At least he as good manners?" James tried to get Q to see the full half of the glass while also wanting to strangle Alec because he wasn't ready to let him meet his new...Q. Or rather, Q wasn't ready to meet Alec, the very hard acquired taste.

"Good manners?" Q looked confused. "By the way he is trying to contact me, he surely wants to make some serious renovations." Q whined. "Don't worry, worrying only makes you suffer twice if it happens." James tried to comfort the man.

Q sighed. "You are right, of course, but this is the inky thing I can afford here. If the price shoots up-"

"Q, darling, breathe and let's see what happens," James interrupted, giving him a small peck.

And suddenly Q's phone started ringing. Q looked at him and James could see him visibly tense up. "Let me answer that instead." James offered. Q just gave the mobile to James and sat heavily on the sofa. "Hello!" James greeted.

"Oh hello, Jameska! I was trying to call your friend Q." Alec's cheerful voice greeted him.

 "Yes, Q is with me, I'm his roommate." James started but Q started waving his hands in front of him.

"Well, I'm just calling to let you know I've bought the house and I'm going to start the renovations before this house collapses over your heads. I'll start with changing windows. Let him know that and afterwards the heating system. Heated floors and isolation."

"Shouldn't you consult with Q before--"

Q snatched the phone from James. "Mister Trevelyan! I know that it doesn't say anywhere that I have a roommate, but this just happened and-"

"Just happened, you say?" Alec interrupted Q in turn, grinning because this was the longest it took James to get himself in a lover's house. "Well, we'll discuss the missing name off the lease later. Like I told the illegal living with you, the windows will be changed, as will the floors and isolation." There was some muttering in the background and Alec hummed in approval. "Actually, we'll start with rat and cockroach killing and wire and pipe fixing. The men are already on their way."

"What? No! Please, no no no, I can't... The rent... How much will the rent be?" Q cringed at the way his voice wavered. If the man was so keep on starting the renovation as soon as possible, the rent will surely rise and then he'll have to move out, and there is no place cheaper than this. He'll have to move to a shelter and shelters don't do well with pets.

"Rent? Oh well, we do have to talk about that, don't we?" Q lowered his head.

"Of course."

"Excellent that we agree. I'll send the car for you."

 He hung up before Q could say anything and Q turned to look desperately at James. "We'll be homeless."

"Maybe we won't." James tried to console the frustrated man. He was going to kill Alec for making Q so sad. "Maybe the man will be generous as you're the sole inhabitant and this is a bad area."

"He said he sent a car for us." Q slumped deeper on the couch and his hands were in his hair, furiously tugging at it.

James kneeled in front of him and took his hands in his, kissing his knuckles. "Q, darling, I won't let him, I promise."

"But, James-" James shushed him and kissed his nose, pulling him into a hug.

"It will be okay and if it won't, we'll still have each other, right?"

Q just nodded but the older man could feel the wetness in the crook of his neck. There was a car honking just outside and James realised it was the car Alec sent to get them. He wondered what was the man's agenda.

Q sat very awkwardly in the limo while James just sighed in relief that the driver - his usual one - was instructed to pretend that he didn't know him. "If the man sent us a limo, I think we can serve ourselves with a bit of champagne," James said in an attempt to help Q relax, already reaching for the bottle.

"NO, JAMES!" Q grabbed man's hand and put it on his knee. "If he sent us a limo, I'm sure the champagne will cost more than we earn weekly." Q was biting on his lower lip which was becoming a lovely shade of red.

"But...."

"No, James, please, we don't want to make the man angry with us."

James squeezed Q's knee. "I have yet to meet an angry man that sent a limo after someone without some muscle in it."

It took Q a moment to get what James was talking about, but when he did, his eyes widened. "James, you had a run in with the mob?"

"Of course not, I'd never had any problems with mobs or Mafia." James looked outraged, or at least he pretended to be so. The car stopped out of the sudden and the driver announced that they had arrived to their destination.

James exited first and held the door for Q. As soon as Q exited the car he almost burst into tears. "This is the... Oh god... It's an expensive neighbourhood." The tears almost made his eyes swim.

"Q, Q, don't cry," James whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him.

"We're on the streets, James. I think I can buy us another month if I sell what I've won and if I take an extra shift at work every day," Q rambled, lower lip almost bleeding.

He couldn't bear any longer and just kissed Q silent. "Please stop for a moment." They touched their foreheads just as the doors opened and Q jumped away from James as if burned.

"Q?" James started but the man just shook his head no.

"Agh young mister Q." There was a man at the doors, waiting for them and James almost laughed, it was 004.

"Mister Trevelyan?" Q asked unsure, accepting James' hand.

"Ah, no, I'm Mister... Smith. I work with Alec and he asked that I greet you." Translation: Alec bribed 004 into splitting the two of them up.

"Mr. Smith, let's be done with this now." James said instead. "Right this way then." 004 replied with a smile and showed them in. James heard Q groan every time they saw a new room. They entered the dining room and James was wondering where did Alec find this house.

Alec entered five minutes later, his grin huge at the sight of Q. "Which of the two of you is my unlucky rat-hole dweller?" Q raised his hand and James subtly showed him his fist. "Then you step into my office and you..."

He trailed off and made a vague hand gesture in James' general direction, 004 trying to lead him away not a minute later.

"Mister Trevelyan, I was honestly going to inform the owner, I mean you, about James moving in with me," Q was already stammering.

"I'm sure you would have." Alec sat in one of the chairs behind an expensive looking desk. "Please sit, I don't like people looking over me."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry!" Q nodded furiously and flopped on the expensive looking chair.

"Now... let's talk about renovation." Alec looked down at some papers. "I'm going to start with rat and cockroach extermination and for that you'll need to leave the house for 24 hours. I'll of course provide a hotel with lunch, dinner and breakfast. And maybe even spa?" He looked at Q who was wringing his hands. "And then we'll change the windows and make the floor heating and will insulate the walls."

"I can't afford any of that," Q blurted out. Alec snorted, pouring himself some whiskey. "Of course you can't, but I, as the landlord, can."

"I can't afford the spike in the rent either," Q continued to spell it out for Alec. "That's why I was living there." Alec hummed. "You could have sued the previous owner for the way you were living. Not me and not now, but you could have totally lived like a king by now."

Q shook his head. "Sir, I'm sure you do not understand. I cannot afford any of the renovations because you'll try to take the money in the form of the rent which I can't afford to increase. So no matter what your offer is I'll have to decline. But I beg you to give us month to move out. Then..." Q took a shuddering breath. "Then you can do as you please!"

"You are really funny Mister-"

"Please call me Q," he muttered.

Alec nodded. "Q, what if I told you that I don't want money from you? Not your current rent or the high rent you think I'll ask?"

Q fisted his hands. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Whoa whoa. No one is asking no one to sleep with anyone." Alec raised his hands in surrender. "Even tho I wouldn't mind having a dinner or at least lunch."

Q narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you want from me?"

"I take that question as a definitive no to my lunch slash dinner invitation?" Alec still tried, Q's glare getting harder. "And what if I say that I want dinner or lunch with you once a week instead of rent?"

Q scrunched up his face and squared his shoulders. "I'd accept it but I'd hate every moment of it, you should know that." Alec clapped his hands. "But I agree and I can always make you change your mind in the long run."

Q looked sick. "If you touch me, I will rip out your arm and beat you over the head with it," he hissed, getting up.

"I predict that you'll ask me to touch you," Alec purred, playing with his wallet. Q saw red and didn't realise he had slapped the man until his palm had started to sting, but by then he was already standing outside the office.

He then gasped as he realised what he had done. James was at his side at once, trying to console him. "Q, darling, what had happened?"

"Oh James, I hit him! I hit him so hard until my hand started to sting because I'm no whore and I won't sell myself for a place to sleep. I won't." Q shook his head and James hugged the man close promising to murder Alec when he was drunk.

"I'll go have a little talk with him," James said between placing little kisses on his face. "You can wait here or in the limo, okay?"

"James-"

"Trust me, after I am done with him, you'll own the limo," he promised in a growl even though it was his own car.

"James, please no, because if you mistreat him, he'll kick us out." Q tried to grasp the man's biceps but he was too strong and Q was as a wisp. The doors closed behind James leaving Q alone in the room, along with the man called Mr. Smith. The young man felt as if Mister Smith reminded him of Smith from the Matrix. He then jumped when he heard strange noises of people arguing coming from inside the room James just went in a few minutes ago.

"Hey, you're blinded by sentiments, James!" Alec was shouting, holding a chair in front of himself. "I had to be sure that he wasn't easily swayed by money."

"You called him a whore!" James snapped and wrestled the chair out of Alec's arms, forcing him into a headlock. "How dare you suggest he sleeps with you? And making him cry?"

"I didn't call him a whore per se, you just misinterpreted my words to him. I offered him not to pay rent if he attended dinners and lunch with me twice or so per week." James released him from the headlock and he now wished he had his gun on him so he could shoot Alec in the foot.

"And do tell me how that ain't naming one a whore? I..." Q barged into the room and was almost on his knees in front of Alec.

"Please, ignore him. He's a bit of an idiot and he's my... Cousin... I couldn't leave him on the streets. I'll go to dinners with you, and lunches too when I have days off because I'm usually working. Mister Trevelyan, I'm so terribly sorry about this!"

"For the love of..." Alec trailed off, pinching the bride of his nose. "This isn't fun at all! He loves you so much that's make me sick," he whined in James' direction and then slumped in his chair.

"H-he is my cousin, so he does love his family in a totally normal and family- like way," Q said awkwardly, feeling that something was really off.

"Look kid, I can see right through the white lie you are trying to create. But as the new owner of the lump you are living in, I have this plan I plan on fulfilling and you'll be my willing participants. I need people to supervise the renovations and test all of it before its being released in the market to let." Alec raised his finger when Q opened his mouth to disagree. "I'm going to pay you more than your current job pays as it will need constant supervision through the day."

James wrapped an arm around Q's middle, glaring at Alec. "And he, I mean WE, can keep the top floor, right?"

"Well-"

"Alec, just go with what I say," James snapped before he could stop himself.

Q extracted himself from James grasp and looked outraged. "Do you know each other?"

 "Of course not." Q narrowed his eyes.

"Did you agree to be his whore instead of me?"

"No-"

"Then if you two don't know each other and of you didn't offer yourself to him, why are you telling him what to do?" Q continued to push. Alec grinned.

"Yes, yes, Jameska, why are you telling me what to do?" Q pulled himself free from James' grasp, eyes wide.

"You two are lovers!"

"What an absurd notion!" Alec looked outraged. "Even if I don't have to justify myself, I like calling everyone pet names. And besides, James is certainly not my type, but you Q, on the other hand."

"If we agreed to be your lab rats would you stop hitting on him?" James asked before Q could object.

Alec chuckled. "I can try." The way he said it make it sound like he won't even bother. "Also, let me apologize for sounding like I was implying that you were a whore." That half-baked apology was in a thick Russian accent, but Q was too distracted by having a brain to really pay attention.

"You don't just randomly start to use pet names on everyone. And the way James acts around you..."

"But of course I do, lovely dove!" Alec leaned in and Q took a step back as if to avoid the personal contact with the man.

"I promise not to pester you again if you agree to go to just one dinner with me without your 'cousin'!" Alec grinned as he knew it was an offer Q and in consequence, James, couldn't refuse as such now.

"This is still soliciting," Q grumbled and hung his head. "But I will agree to as long as you draw up a contract right now in which you state that neither you nor any of your associates will kick either me or James from the apartment. And no funny business. If you come one inch into my personal space, I will sock you so hard that you will need more than a dentist to fix your teeth."

"And I will help fix your bones," James promised, his attempt at pulling Q to his chest failed. "You, don't touch me; I still think there's something funny going on here."

Alec covered his laugh with an awkward cough and pulled out his papers. "Let me just add the dinner part myself." He took out a pen and made another bullet point and scribbled something on the last page. "You can read it through now." He offered the papers to Q and when James wanted to peer over Q's shoulder, the man turned away, so he wouldn't even breathe in his space.

"Someone is sleeping on the sofa tonight," Alec sing sang and James glared. "Is the contract up to your standards?"

"I'd shove it up your arse if I didn't need a roof over my head," Q grumbled but signed.

"I'm glad that you approve." Alec signed under his name and gave Q the pen to sign under his own. "I'll let you know when I'll demand the rain check on the dinner." He grinned toothily. "Have a lovely day! I'll send the first check tomorrow. Smith will bring them."

Q looked beyond miserable on the drive home, head lowered, shoulders slumped and James' heart broke. "I think we should move," Q muttered. "The contract didn't mention anything about me having to have dinner with him if I am no longer there."

"Move where, Q? To a shelter? What about Alan? What about all the books you own?" James hugged Q across his shoulders. "And think about it, that bastard is not even asking for rent and he'll even pay us for overlooking the renovation!"

"You want me to sell my body for a roof over our heads?" Q was outright crying now, struggling to unfasten his seat belt and open the car's door. "A pimp! I get a pimp for falling for someone and offering the little that I have!"

"I don't think it actually states which of the inhabitants have to go and have dinners." James put his hand over Q's knee. "I'll go instead of you, so you stay safe. I wouldn't mind that." James relaxed when Q stopped trying to exit a car while it was still in motion.

"I don't want you to," Q hiccuped. "I don't want you to force yourself and I don’t want you to... fall...." Q's words were drowned by more sobs.

"Q, please stop crying. There is nothing wrong with attending some dinners." James tried to console then distressed man. "And fall? Fall where?" Q only continued to brush away his tears.

"Not when that beast is involved," Q managed to sob out, letting James clean his face. "I'm crying too much."

"I do wish you wouldn't cy, but not because it annoys me or I find you weak or whatever that brilliant mind of yours comes up with." James snagged and opened the champagne bottle, serving Q a glass. "It's the least he can do after upsetting you today."

Q whined again. "No, James. It's too late now. He'll probably ask you to pay for that."

James forced the flute into Q's unresisting hand. "Drink it. It will calm your nerves while you explain to me where will I fall to?" James looked confused.

Q emptied the glass instantly. "I really do not want to make a fool of myself even more. I want home, under my blankets because this was the most horrible off day that I ever had."

"We will be there soon but you must tell me so I know what I'm dealing with." James pushed another flute in Q's hand which the man drank quickly and he almost spluttered.

"You. I'm afraid you'll fall for... for that man!" Q ended tearing up again but he stopped himself.

It took James all that be had not to star laughing. "Kind of hard to fall for that man and outright impossible since I've fallen for you." He was honest with his words, a first in his life when it came to this sentiment.

Q looked at James sharply. "Do you? Do you really?" Q suddenly blushed a scarlet red.

"Yes, I do. It's actually so ridiculous. It's the first time I can admit it so easily." James smiled at Q and he brushed away the tears from Q's cheeks with his knuckles.

"Are you sure? Even after you saw me being this... uncertain with my mood?" Or that maybe he was far too clingy?

James smiled again and gave Q a slow and deep kiss, getting drunk on the other's need. "You're perfect, love, and I'll be here for you."

The car stopped and the driver lowered the separating screen. "We have arrived sirs, there is also an envelope for you from Mister Trevelyan with the first down payment for your services." Q groaned when James found the thick envelope, surely full of banknotes.

James kissed his neck. "Spending this money is the least that you can do after he scared you the way he did." James did have a point. "And I think you have enough for a new laptop and fluffy blankets and new clothes and a cat for your little minion."

"But what if..." Q started to protest.

"If anything, we have his signature that claims he agrees on us spending the money he gave us." James was now guiding Q to the upper floor into their tiny apartment which he actually came to tolerate, basically because Q lived in it. "We should go shopping later today."

Q sighed, taking his glasses off so he could massage his forehead. "Just for the blankets; my head hurts too much for me to focus on anything else."

"What if I can make it go away?" James whispered, gently running his hands up and down Q's back. "I am a very good masseuse."

"Is that so?" Q smirked in reply. His outburst forgotten even if temporarily. "If you manage to dwindle this headache from hell, then we could maybe go to the shops and get thicker blankets and maybe some cheese cake?" He looked up hopefully when he finally had wrestled his sneakers off.

"Go and lie on the bed. I'll be with you shortly." James took off his shoes and went to wash his hands in the kitchenette.

He would have preferred to have his oils with him, but he could work with what he was given - and since it was Q, it was more than enough. "I admit to being able to give you my best as I'd need you to ditch the shirt, but it's far to cold for you to do that."

Q laughed. "Someone beat you to massaging me James, although this someone has claws and purrs rather loudly."

"Well, sadly Alan will have to share because you still look stressed." James pointed at Q's hands which were shaking just a bit. "And look at this tremor you're trying to suppress but failing." He gently pushed almost unresisting Alan off Q's lap and then showed the man to turn on his belly. "Be a darling and give me your backside." James smiled when Q whined but complied reluctantly.

He ran his hands down Q's back a few times to get him used with his touch and then gently started to rub small circles with his fist, though he didn't put all his weight in them. A few bones cracked and Q let out moans without realizing it, James suddenly thankful that Q was dressed and the atmosphere wasn't the most romantic one.

"You cook like a god, you massage like a master... How do you not have a lover to move in with out of this dump?" Q muttered, goose bumps appearing on his arms.

James chuckled sadly, remembering Vesper and her betrayal. "Occupational hazard. I used to travel a lot when I was working for the company that kicked me out when I was not needed anymore." Not far from the truth. MI6 still had no clue where he was. "No matter how good my cooking was or how skilled I was with my hands, it was frowned upon if I was away for half of a year. People just grew weary of my absences." Or of him overall.

Q moaned again and shook his head. "I won't leave you."

James' heart skipped a bit and his touch wavered. Earlier today, Q proved beyond doubt that he was a proud man, one that didn't care about money. He had even given him the chance to come clean after Alec's cruel joke made him cry, but he clung to his lie with all his strength. Would Q understand and forgive him when he finally came clean? Or would he think this to be a prank, a rich man mocking the poor and trying to take advantage of them?

"James, everything okay?" Q was sitting upright now, green eyes filled with worry, squeezing his hands. "I didn't mean to reopen old wounds."

"Q... There is something I have to tell you." James started. It was now or never. He opened his mouth and at the same time there was a knock on their doors.

"Who would even come here?" Q slowly stood up, slowly flexing his shoulders and grinning. "Oh god, this is glorious! I think I'll insist that you give me massages every night." He opened the door and saw another man in a suit looking at them.

"I have a delivery for a Mister...Q?" He said uneasily, flipping a few pages to be sure that he had said the right thing. "Well, better than Hung_69, like last time," he muttered, pushing the papers towards Q. "I'll need your signature here, here, fingerprint there, and initial there."

Q frowned and tilted to look behind the man. "What are you delivering?"

"A fridge, a heater, a laptop, and a TV. All prizes for a contest." "But that's way more than what the text said I won. Are you sure that I'm supposed to get everything?"

James came to stand next to Q and actually recognised the man from the accounting. Alec surely was calling in many many favours.

"But of course, Mister Q." The man looked at the paper again. "Please just sign this paper so I can go on with my work day." He pressed the paper to Q for signing and motioned with his hand for someone to bring the stuff in. James stepped aside to let four bulky men carry all the stuff inside.

"But I'm sure this is some sort of mistake." He heard Q arguing. "My friend said this contest was a fraud."

"Which is precisely why my employer decided to add so many new prizes," the man insisted, smiling at Q. "My company is a well respected and we can't afford any negative publicity."

"I see," Q muttered, reluctantly signing everything.

"Where should we put everything?" One of the men asked and James stepped in.

"The fridge there, the TV in front of the sofa and give the stunned gentleman the laptop. The heater needs to go in the bedroom."

But when the men wanted to go into bedroom James stopped them. "We'll take care of it ourselves." After a hustle and bustle the men left and Q was left standing in the tiny corridor, hugging the box with a laptop while James started unpacking the TV. "If you're feeling up for it, we could go and get some warmer clothes and blankets, even with heater, we need blankets, don't we?" James raised his head and saw Q still standing rooted in that spot. "Q? Are you alright?"

"This is the best laptop on the market," he whispered, looking up at James. "This....Even the magazine that presented it was very expensive and I never thought..." He moved to James and hugged him tightly, hiding his head in his neck. "You're my lucky charm." Chuckling, James hugged him back and kissed his ear, forgiving Alec just a little.

"Nonsense, darling. You're smart."

Q just shook his head. "I'm feeling adventurous today. Let's go and spend some of the money. And maybe even get some of that delicious cake?" He looked at James hopefully.

"Any cake you want, Q. Any cake you want." James caressed his cheek again. He didn't know what to do any longer. He knew he couldn't maintain the lie forever but it was so nice to stay here with Q and forget all there was.

Q opted to go to museums where he could actually buy the books he wanted, and to a superhero movie - he was somewhat lost to what was happening as he missed quite a few episodes, easily admitting that although he could have pirated the movies, he preferred not to - before finally convincing James to pick a restaurant with good food and divine desserts.

James secretly took out his phone when Q was looking at a painting in the national gallery and called Eve.

"Eve, book me to Luie's at 15:00. I know it's usually packed but bribe him and get me a table by the window." He hung up before the woman could object. _'You owe me big time, table booked for 15:00. I hope the bint is worth it.'_

 _‘My dear, Q is not a woman and if you want to know more, ask Alec out for coffee. Oh and tell him that I'll still crush his balls for what he did to Q.’_ He ended up having to throw his phone over his shoulder before he could be discovered by the happy Q.

"A very pretty book," James said without really looking, too distracted by Q's big smile. "But you're the work of art." Q snorted, elbowing James.

"That's really horrible, James. You're lucky I love you already."

James heart clenched at Q's easy confession.

"James, what's wrong?" He glued himself to James' chest and looked man in the eye.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Let's go and have our lunch." James took Q's hand and dragged him to the cash counter. "We're also taking the book."

"Are you sure? We could use the money to buy you new shoes," Q countered, glaring at what James was wearing.

 "Shoes are fine, Q. You're getting the book," James insisted, kissing him to distract him from the payment.

The sales person rang up their purchases and packed their books into a bookstore bag and waved at them with a smile.

"James, why won't you even let me look at the receipt?" Q tried to snag the bag before James got rid of the receipt but he failed.

"Because it no longer matters." James threw the crumpled piece of paper into a trash bin and almost had to stop Q from diving after it. "Q, we'll miss our lunch reservation," James gently scolded him and Q just frowned.

"What fancy, pre-rat-infested apartment restaurant are we going to if we have reservations? And how did you make them?"

"I called a friend of mine. She owed me a favour or two." James gently pushed him towards the expensive area and Q groaned. "Please, please tell me that you haven't wasted all of our money on this?"

"This will actually be free of charge." James grinned.

Q's mouth fell open. "That's... James, please let your friend know that I am willing to clean her house and car for this."

"No need for that when a favour is being returned," James muttered against Q's lips, nibbling on his lower lip before kissing him.

There was a cough in front of them. They parted and look at the waiter who's apparently been waiting for them. "There should be a table reservation under the name of Eve Moneypenny." James said confidentially while Q tried not to look disappointed when they will be refused.

"Ah Mister Bond--" the waiter saw the way he was being glared at and quickly backtracked. "Miss Moneypenny informed us of your visit," he added with slight hesitation in his voice. "Please, follow me." Q's stomach growled loudly when the smell of food hit him and he clung to James, arm. "I have never smelled anything like this."

"They make the best pasta and their tiramisu is the best in London." James smiled at Q and pulled his chair for him before waiter could do it.

"Best in London, you say?" Q giggled. He looked down at the menu and then looked at James. "James..." When the older man didn't react, he intoned louder. "James, there are no prices on the menu!"

"Someone is treating us, love," James said, squeezing Q's leg under the table. "So don't worry and order something, anything and everything you'd like from there."

"A glass of water," Q deadpanned.

James sighed and shook his head at the waiter. "He'll have the traditional Oreo and red velvet milkshake with extra velvet and I'll have a cup of kopi luwak."

"No, no, he'll just have water as I will." Q tried to argue but the waiter nodded at James and left. James is, was, well yes, is a regular at this place so the waiter knew him. "James, what are you doing? We can't afford a cup of kopi luwak!!!!" Q hissed.

"What... what if we did?" James asked after a few moments, heart beating loudly. "What if I were rich?" Q cupped his face and rested their foreheads together.

"Darling, I can live without sweets and I don't mind how much you earn, so please don't waste any of your favours on stunts like this." Q, it seemed, did not understand where James was going with everything.

James just nodded. He'll tell him when they return to the peace and quiet of their home. "Well, as the favour has already been called in, shouldn't we enjoy ourselves." James took Q's hand and grasped it tightly.

Q nibbled on his lower lip before sighing in defeat. "I wouldn't want to insult the cook..." His eyes grew large when he saw with what he was being presented with, James pushing the treat closer to him. "I'll get sick, but I'll be happy."

"Enjoy," James whispered, holding a spoonful to his lips.

Q kept the eye contact when his lips wrapped around the proffered spoon and James felt his trousers tighten. That young man knew how to play dirty.

"Your tiramisu, sir." The waiter didn't even blink an eye. He presented James with his own desert. "The pasta will be presented to you shortly."

Q perked up at that. "Pasta?"

"Well, we can't visit the best pasta restaurant in the country and not eat pasta, now could we?" He took a napkin and gently wiped Q's mouth. "If you like it, we can also take a few dishes to go."

 "I want to take something to go." Q was completely red but James got the hint.

"Well, that's staying for as long as you'll want." James grinned.

"That's very nice of you..." Q looked as if he wanted to say something else but their pasta came and Q's eyes looked as big as saucers. "I think I'm dreaming, tell me James, am I dreaming?"

"No, you aren't Q, I can assure you, this is very real."

Q smelled the pasta and smiled, entwining his fingers with James'. "I wouldn't mind if I woke up in our little bed, smelling your perfume instead of this food and just holding your hand," he murmured.

"You'll wake up like that every day if you want," James promised, holding Q's hand tighter because he was scared.

Q looked worried for a moment when James grasped his hand in a more possessive manner but he brushed it off. "So, tell me, do I actually have to eat pasta with a spoon and a fork?" He grinned at James.

"You can eat however you want, but never let an Italian see you try to cut the spaghetti." James started to roll the pasta properly and held the fork to Q's lips. "It's as big of an insult as asking for ketchup for the pizza." Q was more interested in the story than the food, taking the fork away from James so he wouldn’t stand there looking like a fool.

"Really? Well, good to know even if I'll never go there. Did you visit Italy often? Or at all?"

A brief look of sadness crossed James' face but he covered it quickly. "Yes, Italy, and especially Venice is, or was, my favourite city." James looked at Q again. "And why do you think you'll never visit it?" James got determined if Q deemed him worthy after his not so white lie was revealed he'll make it his personal goal to get Q to see Italy.

Q chuckled and caressed James' face. "Darling," James' heart skipped a beat and this was something he quite liked, "the chances of a waiter going there are very very low." He wiped his mouth and the kissed James' cheek before going back to eating.

"You're good with a computer," James pointed out. "Why not get money by working as an advisor for other companies?"

"I don't have an actual degree."

"But you could go to a college, get a degree." James wanted to tell him then and there that Q could stop worrying about money from now on, that he'll help him to get a degree, get a job and will take him to Italy. Anything basically, whatever he wished to do.

"I am planning to do that, but the tuition is not..." He trailed off and sighed. "Do you mind if we don't talk about money? I get stressed when that happens."

"Whatever you wish for, Q." James nodded. He was determined to spill the beans after they came back home from this lovely dinner. "What would you like to talk about then?"

 "Tell me about yourself." Q put his chin in his palm and looked at James, food forgotten.

Now James found himself at a crossroad of sorts. He would either tell Q right here his real past, lie now and tell the truth later which might result in Q thinking that he was either mocked or pitied, or lie all the time. The latter was clearly out of the question as he wanted to give Q to world, so he only really had 2 choices... Unless he left out certain parts which he would fill in once they got home. "I was a commander the navy," he started. "I might still have my old uniform forgotten at a friend's home, if you want to see me in it."

Q's eyes visibly darkened. "I'd like that very much." He twisted another spoon with pasta and swallowed it whole before he spoke again. "Let's treat a story for a story. I became an orphan when I was 6. I think my parents left me." As James was sitting in front of him he couldn't hug Q but he felt as if the man's hand will soon be one big bruise from all the tight holding he bestowed upon it.

"They were fools if they did, but I know how it is to be an orphan as my parents died when I was nine." He felt nothing saying that, images of a frustrated M, his supposed adoptive mother, flashing in his mind. "But I had luck with who took care of me."

"I'm glad then." Q smiled. He finished off the pasta and smiled at James when he offered him his. "Thanks, but I'm full. Why aren't you eating? Are you not hungry?"

He was a bit sick because he was sort of lying, that's why he wasn't eating. "The coffee was enough for me," he said instead. "I'll also count that as a question-"

"Cheater," Q quickly interrupted, playfully kicking his legs under the table. "You'll go back on the sofa if you play like this."

"Ok fine, ask away." James grinned at Q's expression. "Hmmmm." Q finished eating his desert aka milkshake. "Tell me about your job then."

"That's not a question," James teased. "All information requests need to be presented I'm the form of a question."

Q glared. "Will you please talk with me about your job? And a simple 'yes' or 'no' doesn't count as an answer."

"Well, if you insist." James waved the waiter to get a look at the receipt he could sign. "After the navy, I joined Global exports and have been working as one of their international exports agent for almost 10 years." James was already dreading the moment he'd have to tell Q that it's all a lie.

Q frowned, nibbling on his thumb. "That name is very familiar, " he mumbled, clearly wracking his brain to remember.

"My turn," James said quickly - might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts. "Would you forgive someone who is forced to lie?"

"Well, it depends on the lie and also on the reasons why there is the lie." Q looked at James curiously. "Are you hiding something?" He narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you, but at home." James shook his head at the offer for wine from the waiter.

Q looked sick. "I my lord, you're married," he gasped and leaned back, accepting the wine. "At least you told me before--"

"I am not married," James interjected. "Or engaged or a killer or a father. It's something else, but I want to talk about it with you at home."

"Fine. Then we should go home before I go mad with curiosity and worry." Q was already standing up and hurrying towards the doors. James grabbed the books they've purchased, waved the waiter that he'll give them a call and dashed after the man.

"Q, wait! Please wait!"

Q just walked faster, easily dodging people. "I'm not waiting. Today has been crap since the moment my phone buzzed and I want to get over this as soon as possible." James caught Q's hand and pulled him away from the subway and to a taxi.

"This is faster then."

"But we'd waste so much money!" Q whined in reply.

"Trust me, Q, I can afford it." James gently pushed Q into the awaiting cab and looked at Q to dictate the address.

"Are you sick and dying?" Q asked after a few moments of silence, glancing at him.

"I'm mostly healthy; my friends would bring into question my mental health." James' reply only served to further scare Q.

"Maybe we should talk here? Now? With a witness?"

"No, Q, there's no need for you to be afraid of me. I should be afraid of you getting angry with me and then kicking me out of your apartment and never wanting to see me again."

"Now that I know is a lie. I know, I'd never be able to hate you!"

"Q...." James started again.

"But it's true. I cannot think of anything that would make me hate you. As you're not married, that would have me most worried and pissed off."

"Yes, I am honestly not married, but-"

"ARE you a pimp?" Q interrupted and James saw the way the cabbie was looking at the in the mirror.

"Not a pimp either, I promise. But-" he was interrupted by the driver hitting the breaks and he automatically put his hand over Q's chest. "You can be sure you'll not get a tip for that," he growled at the cabbie and let Q see his wallet and all his cards and money for the first time.

"James, James have you stolen a wallet? James, you know you can't do that! We have to get out and return it from where you've found it!" Q looked outraged. "Or have you stolen it? James, you know I'm not exactly rich but you can't go stealing stuff so we have food on our table!"

James pushed his ID in Q's hands before getting out of the car and gently tugging him after him. "It's my wallet, Q."

"But... But it's full! How..?"

"I'm not exactly poor." He opened the door and helped Q sit down on the sofa, ignoring the cat. "I may have lied a bit about some things."

"Little bit?" Q looked confused while still looking at James' wallet. "Why are these in many different names? Are you a spy then?" When James kept silent and was looking sadly at him, the truth hit him as a wall of bricks. "Oh My GOD!" Q covered his mouth. "You are!!! CIA? FBI? No, it can't be, you are too British for them. MI5 or MI6?"

"The last one." James agreed sadly.

Q took a step away from James, hugging himself. "What do you want from me? Is my boss bad? Were you trying to bait the old building owner? The new one?" His voice wasn't shaky but calm and it scared James a little.

"I'm not here on a mission." He tried to take Q's hand but the man dodged and made sure to put the sofa between them, now hugging his cat. "Q, I didn't mean to."

"Am I in trouble for making those websites for those people? I didn't know you were after illegal payment." Q was distancing himself more and more and Alan started hissing at him again. It seemed like he was back to square one.

"No, Q, my mission was over the second day we've met, but I've stayed... I've stayed because I liked you and then I fell for you. I know it sounds stupid, but I did."

Q shook his head. "Is this a honeypot mission?"

"Q, I honestly fell for you," James insisted, holding his hands up in a non threatening manner. "Trust me, if I wanted to use you and nothing more, I would have tried to sleep with you from day one."

"Does this mean you don't want to sleep with me any longer?" Q hugged Alan so hard that James though the cat will explode, but the damn animal just nestled in the man's hold and continued to judge him from a distance.

"No, that doesn't mean that, but I want to sleep with you and for it to mean something to both of us and not to be a one off. You also don't have to worry about the house. Alec is actually a friend of mine and I've asked him to buy it."

For a moment, it looked like Q was going to throw Alan at him - and the cat looked ready to land claws first in his face. "That HORRID man that made me cry, hit on me, and made me think he was a psychopath like that one horrible book is your friend?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that as well. I didn't ask him to act like he did and I think he went a bit over the top. He's Russian if that explains it all." James scratched his chin. "Q, could you please sit down. I promise not to do anything untoward to you. And if you so want, I'll leave you alone tonight." And will never return if you so wish, he wanted to add but stopped himself just in time.

"Leaving me alone right now sounds wonderful," Q muttered, hiding his face in his cat. "Did I really win that contest?" He asked in a weaker voice, huffing when James' face gave him the answer. "Take everything I didn't EARN when you leave."

"But Q, you did earn it. With your hard work as your project is really worth all the money they promised you. I've just added a tiny bit as you really needed those things and I knew you wouldn't have accepted them otherwise."

"And you'd probably have been right." Q put Alan on the ground and the cat started coming closer and closer to James. "I'd like for you to leave now." Q muttered quietly.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Let me say one more time that I did not do this with the intention of lying, Q. I do care for you." He took out his burner phone and typed something in it before placing it on the kitchen table. "If you need me, you'll know which one is my number and you are free to read the messages or do any-"

"Get out."

James just nodded at him and after collecting his coat he looked at Q over his shoulder and saw the chocolate haired man hugging himself and his shoulders shaking.

"Q..." he dashed back towards the man and hugged him tightly. Q didn't even protest just fisted his hands and started smacking him not even remotely hard.

"I hate you, I hate you, god how I love and hate you at the same time!"

"I know, I know," James whispered, hugging him. "I just love you, Q."

"You lie, I know you are." By then, Q was simply just resting his head against James' chest, Alan walking in round circles around them, waiting for that one opening in which he could shred James.

Suddenly Q heard phone ringing at that was definitely an iPhone tune which made the man cringe even more. "I know you're probably busy and have a lover or a few waiting for you at home. I will..." James put a finger on Q's lips to stop him from talking.

"It's nothing important. You're important to me, and I'll do anything in my will to prove that to you."

Q slapped his hand away and stepped back. "Don't act like I've forgiven you!"

"I know you didn't." He felt something heavy on his feet and he looked down to see Alan, getting easy to attack.

"Don't put him in your mouth, darling," Q chided the cat. "He's filth."

And James was no longer surprised when Alan strutted away and instead shed all his white fur on James' black coat, which the blonde man has put on the armrest of the couch.

"Do you want me to stay? Call someone else to stay with you? I don't want to leave you alone. And I'm sorry I put you in this position." James hugged the unresisting man again. He really didn't want to leave him alone in this rat infested place which was again growing cold as the evening took place.

"Someone else like that horrid man who thinks that making me feel like a prostitute is a good joke?" Q muttered, his body shaking a little. James sighed, caressing Q's back and slowly starting to walk him back into the bedroom.

"Alec is an acquired taste and I already have plans about how to punish him for-"

"And I asked you if you knew him," Q interrupted in a hollow voice. "And you still LIED."

"I didn't know what else to do." James tried to manoeuvre Q into the room where he had the heater on full blast. "I knew I couldn't tell you there and then that I've bought the house so you'd be safer and warm and looked after and look at me now. Now you hate me and I start to hate myself." He gently pushed Q on the bed and covered his shoulder with thin duvet. "I should have never fallen in love again after Vesper but I just couldn't."

"Spies always lie," Q said stubbornly. "I refuse to let you use me!" He sat up right and glared at James. "If you wanted something from me, you should have asked instead of playing this game."

"Q, I love you! I really do! And I want nothing from you besides your love and forgiveness."

"I hope you're aware that I'm not going to go easy on you." Q crossed his arms over his chest. "But you can stay on the sofa if it's to your liking." James just hugged him tight.

"Thank you, darling. It's perfect."

"Don't call me darling," Q snapped, pushing him away. "And answer that phone; as a spy, I imagine that every call you get is important."

"It's probably just Alec or Eve." James grumbled and fished out his expensive smartphone which made Q groan again.

"Whatever... let's go Alan, let's make some tea."

James was quick to place his hands over his shoulders to keep him in bed. "Let me do that for you." Q sent him a glare but stayed where he was. "I hope the memory eraser has a good taste."

"We don't alter memory, not anymore. Not after Blofield and his useless machine which almost got me killed." James muttered and the look on Q's face had him regretting every word he said. "Ignore my stupid rants." He went to the kitchenette to make tea.

Q tried to remain an angry ball in the bed, but James' mention of almost being killed dragged him by the heart to the kitchenette. "How many times did you almost die?" He asked quietly, fixing with his eyes a place where he knew a scar was.

"I stopped counting after the 5th time," James replied, not looking away from the water.

And suddenly, before Q cloud actually stop, he glued himself to the older man's back. "Promise me that you'll be more careful from now on? Not that I'm not mad at you. I'm furious. But just promise me." He pressed his forehead between James' shoulder blades and inhaled deeply.

James quickly turned and hugged Q back, nuzzling his ear. "Anything for you, Q. I'll do my best to come back in one piece as soon as possible so you can scream at me and make me sleep on the sofa."

"You're not worming your way back in the bed that fast," Q deadpanned. "But you'll take the heater tonight with you."

"No, I absolutely refuse to do so. You need it more as it's going to be bellow freezing tonight." James shook his head and then turned to make tea as the kettle pinged to announce it's done it's job.

"I don't want you to get a cold," Q argued, poking the broad back with his finger. "And this wouldn't be my first time sleeping in that room when it's this cold outside-"

"Doesn't mean you still have to," James grumbled, sitting Q down at the table and giving him his tea, pulling his smartphone out of his pocket and dialling a number. "Alec, get me another heater. And the fluffiest and warmest blankets you can find. Also pillows. Good pillows. And pyjamas made out of silk."

"James, no!" Q shook his head when he heard what James was asking the pesky blonde man for more things for Q.

"If you don't let me sleep in the same bed with you, at least let me help you to keep you warm." James put the phone back in his pocket.

"I quite like my pyjamas," Q argued as he couldn't exactly take the man back in his bed so fast - well, he could, but he didn't want to.

"You'll love the new ones even more, I promise." James smiled. "Fit for a king."

"But I am no king, and I know I'm not going to be crowned any time soon." Q crossed his arms when James offered him a cup of tea. "Thank you." His mother also taught him to be polite no matter what.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

"Don't tell me you got expensive tea as well." James did and Q loved it, eyes rolling in the back of his head as a little moan left his lips.

"All the best for you and more," James whispered in his ear, getting distracted by a knock at the door.

Q just groaned and continued to drink his tea slowly while James opened the doors. "Yes, thanks Alec, I'll be fine, don't you worry." Q heard the doors close and James pulling something along the floor. He also had an expensively looking box under his arm. Dark mahogany and dark purple bow on it.

"I'm not wearing it and the second you fall asleep, I'll turn the heater on you," Q promised. James couldn’t help himself and placed a kiss on top of his head. "Whatever you want, Q, but then I won't sleep to make sure you're nice and warm."

Q just groaned and took the box James continued to push into his arms. He put it on the cluttered table and slowly pulled on the satin bow. It came undone and the box came apart revealing an expensive looking dark brown material. 'Silk' Q's treacherous brain supplied.

"You are borderline creepy," Q murmured, giving into his curiosity and rubbing his face against the material before carefully putting it back in the box. "Buying me things will not make me forgive you." James knew that and on so level, that helped him fall in love with him.

"I know it won't but I want you to enjoy finer things in life. I do have way too much money I'll be able to spend in this lifetime." James nodded towards the box. "Go on, put it on." When Q looked uncertain, James pressed on. "It won't suit me so you can't push it on me to wear it."

"But I don't want to wear it, understand?" He'll be damned if he was going to be forced into anything. "I like what I am currently using to sleep in, understand? Just because it's cheap and wore down doesn't mean it's crap!"

"I didn't say that, you said that yourself. And now that I look at it, I can almost see the pyjamas almost falling apart at the seam lines." James came closer and Q instinctively shied away. "I swear not to hurt you nor touch you if you don't wish for it. Unless you are crying or in distress. Then I can't help myself but want to protect you."

"I refuse to ever allow myself to show you that I can be weak," Q snarled, pushing the box back to James in favour or digging around a small box for a needle and thread. "I shan't ever forgive you. For lying to me, for treating me like a damsel in distress, for letting your friend mock and insult me."

"I was trying to help you as best as I knew how." James groaned when Q suddenly took the top of his pyjamas off and started looking for holes in the material. "Where is this hole you're speaking of." Q was becoming more and more flustered. James crouched in front of him and took the needle out of his hands, just in case. "Q, that was a bad jest from my side."

Q sighed, pulling the shirt back over his head. "Jesting like that in a time like this, when I am fuming mad because you seem to have wanted to play the poor man, will only get you in trouble."

"I never meant to insult you or make you feel bad about yourself." James rested his head on Q's legs, the other man's hands going to his head automatically. "You are a strong person who got so far despite starting so low."

"You're lying. I'm certain that all you want is to get in my bed and do all the perverted things you'd usually do to all of your conquests." Q continued to card his fingers through James' blonde hair.

James just shook his head. He knew arguing with the younger man was futile. He'll have to redouble his efforts in trying to convince him that his intentions were kind.

Still, he couldn't help but point out one tiny little thing. "We had many chances to sleep together and we didn't. I didn't take them, remember? Because I wanted us to get to know each other, I wanted you to be sure."

"How very..." Q trailed off because he had to admit that James had done the right thing. "You have common sense, I am shocked." He continued to sip his tea, Alan glaring at James and James feeling at home in Q's lap.

James almost fell asleep with his head resting in Q's lap. He moved from kneeling next to the sofa right on it and put his head back on Q's lap. Suddenly his pillow moved and James jumped as if bitten. "What is it? Are we under attack?"

"Relax, James, I'm just going to get us a blanket." Q whispered quietly, Alan under his arm as a protection measure.

James bit his tongue and said nothing about how Alec had also gotten him new one. The financial state and the less than stellar things Q managed to buy were a sore subject and something he shouldn’t poke right now. "Take it." Q muttered without looking at him, holding the blanket up so that James could cuddle right against him.

James obediently stood up and accepted the blanket Q's been holding and also accepted the man into his arms. "Shouldn't we move to bed?" He asked.

"You don't deserve my bed."

"I don't deserve you," James muttered and brushed his lips against Q's cheek in an apparent accident before hugging him tightly, cat glaring at him from the top of the sofa.

"Let’s sleep now." Q muttered quietly.

"I hope you'll forgive me sometime." James replied just as quietly, as if afraid to break the silence.

***

Q woke up very warm and on something that felt just right sleeping material wise. He took his sweet time actually opening his eyes, stretching and rubbing, nuzzling the nice smelling warmth under him. He heard a growl from the warmth under him and looking up he saw James' sky blue eyes looking down at him.

"Good morning, darling."

"I still hate you."

"But you have to admit that I make a very good pillow," James muttered and pulled closer to Q, only for the man to roll off of him, plopping unceremoniously on the ground.

"What time is it? We... I need to get to work."

"No, we don't. We don't need to work any longer. Besides, I've decided to retire from active service in MI6."

"Well, at least you'll live longer," Q muttered, pulling himself up. "And I still need to work. I also cannot abandon the man now; I needed his help and he easily gave it." He kissed the top of Alan's head and went to feed him. "I'll cover for you."

James groaned. Q was too honest for this world and he wouldn't even accept the money even if it was shoved down his throat.

"Fine, I'll be going with you then." James got up and rested his head on the backrest of the sofa. Alan swatted at his head with his claws extended. "Q, your cat is hitting me again."

"I think he knows that I still hate you."

"He was doing this before you hated me," James pointed out, throwing the blanket over the cat's head before getting up. "Q, do you really hate me?"

Q sighed and slumped his shoulders. "No, I don't. Sadly I don't. I wish I could but sadly you got under my skin and I can't force myself to hate you. But be sure I'll be holding a grudge for a very long time."

James wasted no time in wrapping himself around Q, covering his face in kisses. "I can live with that," he said between the wet suction cups he was planting on Q, the younger man revealing by accident just how ticklish he was.

"Get dressed so we can go and do our job which you don't actually need to do but I do in order to survive." Q slowly pulled away from James and all but dashed to the bedroom to get dressed. "Be quick, we're almost late."

"We'll take a cab there," James called out, digging around for a new pair of pants. "And I'll bring my car over tomorrow."

"James, I imagine that your car is very steal-able."

"It's Aston Martin DB5." James looked up at Q with pride in his voice. "And that's the reason why we'll continue to take the tube. There is no need to call taxis and raise suspicion of the neighbours nor lure the thieves in with flaunting pricy cars." Q pulled on his worn parka. "Let’s go, James."

Stubborn Q was stubborn and while he found that endearing, this was not one of those times. "You make things harder for yourself," James grumbled, following Q out the door. "And retired as I may be, it would still be very hard to steal from me."

"Do you want to wake up five times a night because your alarm went off?"

"One flash of my gun and the alarm will never go off again," James promised, eyeing a cab but still following Q.

 "Yes, because they'll disable it."

James just laughed. "You have such high expectations for the thieves."

Q just looked at the man. "I know that first hand."

James shivered, brushing his fingers against Q's hand, relaxing when the man grabbed onto his. "We could, if you want, move into my apartment."

"I don't think you'd want Alan shedding on all you expensive couches and I'm sure Egyptian cotton linen." Q looked at their joined hands. "But if you wouldn't mind that, I'd like it someplace warmer than my own home because I have to admit it's almost in shambles."

"He can shed everywhere and anywhere he likes as long as you are with me and you are feeling good." He squeezed Q's hand and tugged him closer. "If you don't like where I live, we could move. In have Skyfall, but no one has lived in there properly in years."

Q arched his eyebrow. "What is Skyfall?" He looked around and lowered his voice. "A codename for safe houses?"

"Skyfall is a manor in the highlands of Scotland. It has nasty weather and the gamekeeper, Kincade, who looks after it in my absence."

Q looked at James with wonder in his eyes. "If you have that much, why do you stay with me?"

"Because you're kind, caring, and I love you." He cupped Q's face with his other hand, brushing his cheek with his thumb. "And hot."

Q turned a bit red, looking away from James. "I'm still upset with you because of the lying."

"I'll do my best to get you to forgive me."

The young man nodded then. "Very well, I accept your offer then." He grinned at the dumbfounded expression James had. "Alan and I will move in to your apartment." He grinned more.

James pulled Q into a tight hug and started to cover Q's face in kisses. "You'll love it! I'll still redo your building, but you'll love my apartment!" He stopped suddenly, hands on Q's shoulders. "But if you don't like it, we can search for a new one. It's a bit bare since I didn't really stay there, so you can do whatever you want before you make up your mind."

Q just nodded as if dazed. "If you still want us to quit, we'll have to inform Gregory today that we're leaving." He scrunched up his nose.

"Of course. If you don't want to, I can do the talking." James offered but he was almost certain that Q will want to do it himself.

"No, no. I'll talk with him." He cupped James' face and tilted down, placing a kiss on the top of his nose. "Now let's gets in the subway before it leaves."

"Again, we could take a cab if we do," James whispered, although he liked how close he was against Q, left hand resting on his lower back to make sure that he wouldn't fall should the subway break suddenly.

Q just glared at him and turned around to see if there were empty seats where they could sit. He spotted two at the far end of the carriage. "Let's go sit!" He grabbed James' arm and dragged him to the seats. Flopping down on one he groaned. "Why am I always so tired?"

James frowned at him. "Because you work too hard. But do not worry, that will change soon." The train lurched forward and he hugged Q tightly.

"I will still work," Q said with determination.

"Yes, darling, but not out if need." James took his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. "You said that you needed some classes to get the job you wanted?"

Q just groaned whenever James mentioned money. "Can we not talk about money? At least today." He stage whispered when he saw a couple of thug looking guys frowning down at them. The young man gently extracted his hand from James' grip and put both of his hands on his lap, folding into himself just a bit too much and James noticed that.

James felt the need to crack his knuckles. "Your hands are cold; if I, as a spy and a former Commander in the navy, break their hands if they say anything, can we go back to holding them?"

"You really were on the navy?" Q asked, holding out his pinky to him.

"Yes." He took Q's whole hand. "I didn't completely lie to you; just left out a few details."

"It makes me sick!" One of the jocks whined. "Look at them holding hands and being all lovey dovey." He stood up.

"We should do something about this." The other one agreed. Q just blinked at the two men who were now standing in front of them.

"You should sit down and leave us alone," James said calmly, Q squeezing his hand.

"I really think we should beat-" He didn't get to finish what he was saying, James punching him hard enough to have him crying on the ground, his friend following him.

"James, you got blood all over your shirt," Q fretted, amazed himself that he was that calm.

"It's no problem. I have a spare shirt at work." James cracked his knuckles at the fretting people.

Q just looked at the men lying on the floor. "You just beat them with a few practiced punches." He looked at the bloody hands James tried to wipe clean. "Did they teach you there?"

"Sucker punching is something that I learned as a rebellious teenager, improved as a navy officer and mastered as a spy," James explained, putting his now clean hand over Q's. "I do not really want you to see this side of me."

"But I want to know it all about you." Q smiled at him and then stood up. "It's our stop now." He pulled James by his hand and they excited.

"Q, don't run. We still have time." James whined when Q just navigated between the mass of people as a fish in the sea.

"It is not polite to be late, especially when you are giving your two week notice." ON top of asking for a favour.

"Do let me take the car the next time we come here so we can arrive early and I can be caught making out with you."

Q blushed pretty shade of pink and James swore he'll do anything to make the man blush as often as he could. Q continued to drag James along in a hurry. "As much as I'm liking the idea of us making out in public places, we must hurry or we'll be late."

James had a pleasant smile thought his shift, almost humming - almost. And Q seemed to mirror his disposition, until Alec walked in and walked straight up to him. "You're lucky I don't have a cup of hot coffee to throw in your face," he growled between gritted teeth.

"Awww Q, it was all for the greater good." Alec smiled innocently. "Greater good, you say? Greater good? You propositioned me, like a common whore?" Q hissed.

Alec shrugged. "I wanted to be sure that'd you be good for my brother from another mother." He held out the contract to Q, grinning. "If I rip it up, will you--"

"Alec," James warned, hitting him a few times with the broom. "Don't anger him more than he already is."

"Awww, Jameska got a soft spot for you. I wonder for how long?" Alec teased and that was it. A moment later he was drenched in scalding coffee and swearing like a drunken sailor. "Jeby tvaju mat, sukin syn..." he wanted to add something but the glare he got from James made him shut his mouth with a snap.

"Apologise to Q." The other blonde hissed while Q was preparing another glass of latte.

Alec scoffed. "I do apologies as well as you do."

"Apologize," James said again, calm.

"I'll never do it again and I was only joking," Alec grumbled because he knew how dangerous a calm James in a tense situation was.

"I apologise as well." Q mumbled quietly. "It was on accident." He lied through his teeth. "I must go and talk to the boss." He nodded towards an elderly gentleman with silver hair. There currently were no customers besides Alec who was now busy arguing with James about something. "Gregory, can I speak to you about something?"

"Is it about our only customer being drenched in hot water?" The man asked, eyebrow arched.

"You needn't worry about him suing or not paying, right?" Q asked in a louder voice and Alec turned to look at them, a forced smile on his lips.

"Of course, Q. Of course." Alec just nodded in agreement.

The older man looked at Q and smiled. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me?"

Worrying his lower lip, Q made sure to have his back turned to the other two, whispering. "As you know, I presented you with the two week notice, but-"

"You'll always have a place here," the man interrupted him. "Though you might just be cleaning the floors and sleeping in the back again."

"It's more than I could ask for," Q breathed out in relief.

"Do not worry, Q. But I hope you'll never have to return." The old man patted him on the shoulder. "James looks like a decent man but that friend of his on the other hand not so much."

The young man nodded. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I think I love him." Q looked at the old man worriedly. "It's ridiculous. It really is."

"Of you go now, coffee won't make itself to make our customers happy."

Q snorted. "That dripping bastard is currently our ONLY customer," Q pointed out, hands on his hips.

"I am not a bastard!" Alec interjected, tugging Q away from the owner. "My mother and father were married before having me."

Q suddenly tensed up and his facial expression got sad. "Q... I'm sorry. I really am." Alec was suddenly in his personal space bubble, trying to hug him.

"No, it is fine." Q squared his shoulders. "I should be over this. It's been a long time coming."

"I was worried for James," Alec continued, sitting Q down at a table and sending James to get them some tea - James left only when Q nodded in agreement. "He falls in love every other day and a handful of them tried to kill him."

Not being something he wanted to hear, Q paled a bit at the thought of James falling in love with someone else soon. "I would never really try to kill him."

"Don't look so sad, I think James will be with you for a very long time. He's never offered anyone to help them work together." Alec patted Q on the shoulder. "And he even offered to give you money on a separate bank account... ooops was it supposed to be a secret?" Alec looked surprised.

Q just gaped at the man. "What?"

"Well, he wants you to have everything you want and you need and to assure you that no matter what happens, you'll never have to live in a rat infested-- Oh, you trained him well," Alec interrupted himself when James slammed his order in front of him, a glare accompanying it.

"What did you say?" James asked when he saw how shocked Q looked. "He spins tales; ignore him."

"He just told me that you plan on opening me a bank account." Q looked at James. "Is it true?"

 James looked at Alec crossly. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that. You spoil all the secrets and surprises." He crossed his arms. "Yes, it is true. I had hoped we'd manage to do that tomorrow before our shift."

This posed a problem for Q because while he would feel secure, he'd also feel like one of those trophy wife/husband. "James, I don't--"

"Let me spoil you and make you secure," James interrupted him, cupping his chin.

Alec made a gagging noise.  "James, you are disgustingly sweet." He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures. "Eve has to see this."

"Who's Eve?" Q asked. He was momentarily distracted when James pressed himself close to the chocolate haired man and smiled like a loon.

"She's ex spy who accidentally shot me. But it's over and forgotten. Now tell me do you have any plans for tomorrow before work? We must visit a bank." Alec made more gagging sounds and Q could hear the phone shutter snapping.

"Wait, she shot you? I think I dislike her more than the paparazzo over there." He started to pat James' chest and arms, worried.

"I knew I wouldn't be the first in his black list for long," Alec sing sang, tapping away on his phone. "But if it helps, Eve finds you cute and is asking what you saw in James."

"I should better ask what he saw in me." Q muttered. James gently lifted his chin.

"Your kindness and love for all things alive." He gently kissed him on the lips. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You two make me sick..." Alec gagged. "I've seen enough and will be leaving now. The renovations will start tomorrow. Just so you know." The bulky man stood up, patted James on the shoulder, ruffled Q's hair and left the cafe.

"I would much rather sleep in," Q murmured, lips brushing against James', dragging his hands slowly down his sides.

"I am not easily distracted," James deadpanned, stealing a kiss before sitting down at the table to hide Q's effect on him. "I'd really like doing that for you, Q. I won't if you don't want me."

"If you think that's a good thing, who am I to disagree." Q started but he added before James could speak. "But you shouldn't think I'm a gold digger."

"You are anything but that, darling," James whispered, nuzzling his ear. "You took me in and loved me when you thought me poor, taking food from your own mouth to feed me and risking getting a cold to keep me..." James trailed off, frowning. "Would you come to a doctor with me today after work?"

"Doctor? Why do you need to go and see a doctor? Are you ill? James, why haven't you told me you are sick?" Q looked worriedly at the older man who was now sweeping floors again. "James, you should stop doing that if you're feeling ill?" He gently touched his forehead. "Do you feel hot?"

He was tempted to ask Q to push his lips to his forehead to be sure, but he didn't want to risk upsetting Q even more. "I am not talking about myself, darling. I want to be sure that you don't have pneumonia or bronchitis because you slept in that cold room and your clothes are more early autumn than early spring."

"I'm used to it. No need to fuss about me." Q looked at James. "We should finish our lunch and stop slacking off." He worried his lower lip.

"And do what?" James asked. "There are no customers now." He showed around with his broom. "Give yourself a rest sometimes."

Q nodded, eyes drifting to where his bag was. "I never got to play on the free laptop you got me."

"The laptop you won fair and square," James corrected him as he guided him to a chair. "Also, I will fuss over you no matter how many times you tell me otherwise." Who knew that the curses of the MI6 doctors - for him to have as much trouble with someone as they did - would come true.

Q nodded then. "As there are no customers, I'm sure Gregory wouldn't mind if I took the laptop to the window table. And you, mister," he pointed to James. "Can make me a cup of earl grey." James laughed at the request and saluted him like they did back in the navy. "Right away, sir."

"I really wish I could see him in a uniform," Q muttered to himself, eyeing the man’s ass. His laptop had just finished booting up - in under 5 minutes, so Q's mind was blown away that he owned such a thing - when the little bell above the door rang, announcing a customer.

Q raised his head to see who came and saw a dark woman with extra curly hair. He made a hassle of trying to stand up but James waved him away with his broom. "Ignore her, Q. She's just another nosy person who came to check in on me."

A smile spread on the woman's lips that made Q think of those monsters from Buffy. "Alec recommended this place-"

"Where you the one who shot him?" Q interrupted, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his middle finger on purpose.

The woman rolled her eyes, but held out her hand. "I am Eve Moneypenny and let me assure you that it is impossible not to accidentally hit him due to his humongous-"

"Never slept with her, so she wouldn't know," James chimed in.

"-ego."

"And I still haven't heard the answer to my question?" Q typed something up on the new laptop and glared at the woman who sat next to him despite many arguments James threw her way why she couldn't sit there.

"Yes, I was the one who shot him." The woman took a sip of her coffee and moaned making Q blush. "This is heavenly. Did you teach Bond how to make it because before he didn't even know how to turn a kettle on."

"I didn't teach James to do anything," Q muttered, trying to focus on the empty screen and make a mental list of all the programs he would have to install on it.

The woman hummed, turning to look at James. "For the first time in his life, Alec was right about something, wasn't he? You actually love the boy."

James just groaned. "Can we please stop questioning my life choices? Next thing it'll be M coming through these doors."

There was a bell chiming and announcing another customer. Q looked up to see an elderly woman coming in. He smiled. Whoever this M was, it wasn't this old nice looking woman in a dark blue dress.

The woman's lips twitched upwards, but Q wouldn't actually call what she did a smile. "Bond, I am frankly surprised and shocked not to find you on an island somewhere, surrounded by beautiful women, but in a quaint little tea house or coffee shop, working."

James instantly moved to block her view of Q. "And I am surprised that you didn't turn into dust when the sun hit your skin."

"James," Q intoned quietly. "Is this cafe suddenly becoming a coffee shop for spies?" He grinned at the elderly woman.

"Sadly, I think it does. Q, meet the head of MI6! M."

Q held out a shaking hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you?"

"The pleasure is all mine." The woman had a pretty strong grip and she tugged Q towards her a little just to show who was in charge. "You must tell me how you got 007 to be useful without blowing up anything."

Q started to laugh, thinking it was a joke, only to turn pale at how serious the woman looked. "Oh God, you aren't kidding."

"If you knew me for longer, you'll know that I never lie." The woman looked around. "What does one have to do to get a cup of coffee here?”

"You have to order one just like everyone else." James grinned. "Besides, I never blew up anything on purpose, it was all an accident!"

"Including the Komodo dragon?" Eve's voice came from Alec's table.

Q had his little notepad out. "I'll service them, James. You can go in the back and do the dishes if you do not want to interact with them."

Dropping the mop, James gently cupped his chin. "And leave you to these vultures? Never." He leaned in to kiss him, but M started reading off the menu while Alec was struggling to get his phone out to film James working. "Horrible, horrible vultures, all of them."

Q laughed then and kissed James on the lips for everyone to see. He heard Alec gagging, the bushy haired woman laugh and the older woman muttering something quietly under her breath. "It's fine, James. I can easily deal with them. I've had so much worse."

 

 


End file.
